Drive Me Crazy
by RockerChick08
Summary: Zack and Maddie have a strange relationship. They have a connection though that nobody can deny, except maybe Maddie. How long can Maddie resist the hot blonde. How long will she be able to resist his advances, his temptations. Very hot! Mature scenes. R
1. For you

**Drive me Crazy**

**Author's note:**** I have been on this Zaddie kick and had the urge to write a short but very passionate fic about this enticing couple! To those of you all who read my Zekepay "ASSIL," I am working on it guys and will hopefully be updating this weekend. It's turning out to be a much harder update than I anticipated. I am so sorry for the wait but thank you for sticking with me!.....Okay, this story will be a three or twoshot, I haven't quite decided yet! I was reading Zaddie's last night and just had to write one. I had an awesome idea of one and a synopsis full of lust and passion and so here it is, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…nothing I own. Okay let's begin!**

**Chapter 1**

"**For you"**

_18 year old Maddie Fitzpatrick awoke that morning, eyes fluttering open. She hissed out in pain, the distinct starts of a nice hangover headache in her head._

_She rubbed her temples before deciding that she needed to get some Tylenol before the pain increased. She moved to get out of her bed but noticed right away that there was an arm around her waist. Maddie's eyes widened with shock at the realization and right at that moment, Maddie also realized that she was stark naked, the pain from the oncoming headache having previously distracted her._

_Maddie's eyes widened in fear as she took in her surroundings. She was in her bed, lying on her side and could see, from her spot, that there were various clothes thrown carelessly around her normally clean room. She took note of the obvious head that was nuzzled into her shoulder and began to panic. She had been drunk last night. This much she knew. She had gone to a sorority party that a friend of hers had invited her to and had gotten a little, no __**a lot**__ wasted. She couldn't remember anything after the party._

_The 18 year old's heart began to quicken as she realized that one of her worst nightmares had been brought to life. She had had sex last night; that much was obvious. Madeline Fitzpatrick had had a one night stand. Maddie frustratedly hit herself in the head before sucking in a breath at the pain this action elicited. _

_How could she have been so stupid?! How could she have been so stupid to have gone out and gotten so drunk that she ended up sleeping with a stranger?! Maddie became stiff as she felt the around her waist arm tighten its hold on her. Who in the world was this guy she was with??? Maddie was afraid to turn around and see. _

_She stared at his slightly hairy arm for the longest time she couldn't seem to bring herself to actually look at the guy himself. She simply stared at his arm. The hair on it was blonde. She wondered if the guy was a blonde, or was he a red head or a brunette who just so happened to have blonde arm hair. Her curiosity was driving her crazy!_

_Finally Maddie took a deep resolved breath and decided to finally look and see who her mystery guy was. She turned her head, eyes big in fear, and was met with the sight of blonde tresses. The guy __**was**__ a blonde. There was something so familiar about his hair to, but Maddie just couldn't seem to place it, but it seemed to somewhat calm her and send a shiver down her spine at the same time._

_It was only when the guy moved in his dreaming slumber, mumbling incoherent words that Maddie got a glimpse of his face and realized that it was non other than Zack Martin who was in her bed._

_At first, Maddie actually breathed a sigh of relief at this discovery. She was happy that it hadn't been a complete stranger who was in her bed. But then she did a double take and began to panic. She had slept with Zack! Zack Martin! He was a minor. She could go to jail! Not to mention that he was her friend, her friend whom she really valued and cared about; the friend she knew had a very huge crush on her. _

_She had kept boundaries between them for so long. Had she ruined all of that in one night? Was all of that shot to hell now?? Would they ever be able to be friends again? Would he be furious with her? Had she taken __**advantage**__ of him?!?!? _

_Maddie began to hyperventilate at the sickening thought. Her breathing quickened and before she knew it, she had worked herself up to the point where she was now having an outright asthma attack. She gasped, trying her best to calm herself and compose her breathing but it was all to no avail. _

_She began to panic and hastily scanned her room for her purse which held her inhaler in it. She was limited to movement, seeing as Zack's arm was pinning her down, and she just couldn't seem to find it anywhere._

_Zack suddenly woke up with a start, Maddie's gasping having awoken him. He looked at the gasping Maddie, noticing right away that she was naked, but this was quickly forgotten as he noticed her gasping state. A look of utter horror and fear made its way onto his face. He knew what was happening. He knew that Maddie had asthma and had witnessed an attack like this before. He quickly scanned the room, knowing that Maddie kept her inhaler in her purse. She looked at him with big brown; pleading eyes full of panic. She needed his help. She had to get her inhaler._

_Zack was about to get up and search through the entire room, his naked state not even thought of, but he just so happened to look down and there it was. There was Maddie's purse on the floor beside his side of the bed._

_He quickly bent down and picked it up. He poured the contents on the bed, finally finding the inhaler, and thrusting it into Maddie's hands. By this time, Maddie had been gasping so shortly that they sounded more like extremely fast pants._

_She quickly brought it up to her mouth and hurriedly pumped. Her panting finally stopped and she closed her eyes, a relieved expression overcoming her face. Her breathing soon became normal and she opened her eyes to see a very distraught looking Zack before her. Perhaps he was going to address their naked state now......_

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he told her, a look of serious fear and concern on his face._

_Maddie was caught off guard by his caring/demanding tone and all she could manage was a nod. _

_This was when Zack seemed to finally take notice of their naked state. He looked down at his naked body, a perturbed look on his face, before taking notice of Maddie's body. He looked her over eyes big in shock at her naked state but his stare was appreciative, eyes lingering on her breasts. Maddie quickly wrapped the covers around herself, feeling extremely self conscious under Zack's gaze._

"_Zack, what happened last night?" she finally asked the 15 year old, after getting her heart to calm down from Zack's intense and wondering eyes. She couldn't believe that Zack was in her bed…next to her…naked!!_

_Zack looked down at the white sheets on the bed, trying to divert his mind from Maddie's naked body that was only inches away from his as he thought. He remembered him and Maddie sleeping together. Suddenly all of the events from last night came flooding into his head. Well most of them. To Zack's dismay, he couldn't remember every detail like he'd wanted. All he knew was that he and Maddie had slept together. He had slept with the woman of his dreams. The realization definitely had him on cloud nine._

_Zack fought to hold back his smile, knowing that Maddie might not feel as happy about the situation as he did. He fixed a serious expression on his face and began to explain to Maddie._

" _I had just come from my friend's house. I was supposed to spend the night over there last night and I was drunk. We had been playing beer pong on teams and my team lost miserably." Zack explained. The friend, Marques Jackson, was the captain of the basketball team so the game hadn't really been completely fair; considering Zack's teammate had been non other than Zack's "tough" friend Mark from Summer school. _

"_I left the house to get some food from the store. Marques didn't really have much junk food at his place. His mom's a health buff. Anyways I remember I had to pass your apartment building to get to the store I was going to and I saw you." He continued._

_Maddie suddenly gasped as a memory flashed through her brain. She had obviously been slightly more wasted than Zack and was having more trouble remembering. She suddenly remembered Zack saying "hi" to her and her abruptly grabbing and kissing him (well making out really) before pulling back and saying a seductive "hi" to him also. _

"_Don't say anymore!" she stopped Zack from telling his story. She had suddenly remembered it all and became deeply ashamed at her actions._

_They had made out in front of her apartment building, both drunkenly kissing and groping one another. She had then begged him to come upstairs to her empty apartment (due to her family being on vacation and her not going because of work.) and that's where they had done the deed._

"_Zack," Maddie gasped out, horror stricken. "I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you." She said, eyes big in shock._

"_No no." Zack quickly objected. "You didn't take advantage of me! We were both drunk…" he seriously told her before suddenly changing his tone into a flirtatious one. "And if you __**did**__ take advantage of me," he started. "well you should certainly do it more often." He smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood of the room._

_Maddie shook her head vehemently at Zack's words._

"_Zack this can never happen again." She told the 15 year old._

_Zack sighed before nodding his head in understanding. He'd already been half expecting that so he wasn't too disappointed._

"_Fine" he groaned._

_Maddie then bit her lip, unsure of how he would take her next request._

"_Zack…can you do me a big favor?" she asked._

"_You know I'd do anything for you." He answered sweetly, making Maddie smile thoughtfully. How she managed to smile during this awkward situation, she would never know. His reply was just so….so Zack. He was always so sweet to her. How could she have jeopardized their friendship like this???_

"_Can we never mention this night? I mean __**ever.**__ Please? Can we just forget it ever happened?" She pleaded. She just wanted to forget about it all. She didn't want her and Zack's friendship to become awkward and she just wanted to erase the events, from the previous night, completely from her memory._

_Zack scratched his head in thought. He was definitely not going to forget this night, __**ever.**__ It had brought life to his many fantasies about the candy counter girl he loved. He was not going to forget it. But he'd do anything for the blonde beauty and if she never wanted this night mentioned, he wouldn't mention it; no matter how hard it was not to._

"_Okay sweet thang." He said softly. "Only for you." He told her. _

"_Thanks" Maddie said softly, silently saying a prayer of thanks. If she had to have a one night stand with anyone, at least it had been Zack; at least it had been someone who actually cared about her and wouldn't hold it over her head._

_Zack nodded before reaching down and retrieving his underwear. He put them on and then changed into the pair of skinny jeans he had been wearing the previous winter night. _

"_I'll get you some meds." He told the 18 year old before getting up from the bed and grabbing his shirt in the process._

"_Third cabinet on the right in the kitchen!" Maddie thankfully called after the retreating boy before sighing in relief. They would never mention this event ever again and she couldn't have been more thankful. This night was as good as ancient history and Maddie couldn't wait to forget all about it. Now if she could just get her head to stop pounding……._

**A little over a year later………**

16 year old and junior in High School, Zack Martin, stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom looking at his reflection. It had been a little over a year since "the incident" and neither he nor Maddie had yet to mention it but Zack did frequently think about it.

Speaking of Zack, he had grown a lot in the past year. He'd cut his hair short again, but it still had a good length to it. He'd also gotten taller, he was now a good 5ft and 7 inches. He'd also gotten muscles; this was largely due to his intense weightlifting, made easier by his dad's purchase of his own at home gym for his 16th birthday.

Zack looked himself over, running a hand through his short hair. He was wearing long dark blue jean shorts and a black polo shirt. He looked very nice; just a little better than casual. He was about to go downstairs to see his woman; well the woman he wished was his anyways. This was part of his daily routine.

Every afternoon around 11AM, Zack would go downstairs to the candy counter (This was around the time after he normally woke up.) and chat with Maddie. He would just catch up on the events of her day/life and she would do the same with him. It was definitely the highlight of his day. Sometimes he would even tease her by acting as if he didn't see her and having a conversation with Moseby or another Tipton employee. He always found pleasure in her annoyed/amused reaction to this. She knew that he only came down to talk to **her** and got annoyed when he teased her by not doing everything but that. Zack loved talking to Maddie. He just loved her.

The two had both been extremely happy to find out that things had not become awkward between them after their "sexual escapade;" in fact they had strangely become more comfortable. The two had become so comfortable around each other that it was surprising to the both of them. They had become extremely good friends, though they frequently flirted. But things weren't awkward at all. He knew Maddie's boundaries and that she only saw him as a friend and she was sure to be careful of Zack's obvious feelings for her. Their relationship was strange. They had an undeniable connection, though they were completely oblivious to this; well Maddie anyways. To sum things up, they were just really great friends…..who flirted a lot.

Zack exited the bathroom and walked through the living room of the suite. Carey was already gone due to the rehearsal of her lunch time cabaret show. Cody was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Going to see Maddie?" the bookworm questioned, knowingly.

"Yup" Zack confirmed. "I'm going to see my baby." He replied, the regular pep in his step as he walked towards the door.

"That's right bro. Wear her down." Cody encouraged.

"Oh I plan on it." Zack grinned before grabbing his cell phone. He gave Cody a fist pound and then exited the suite.

&&&************&&&&&&&&&&&*******

Maddie Fitzpatrick stood at her spot, behind the candy counter, looking up at the clock across the room. It was 11:10. Zack was late. Maddie was surprised by how bothered she was by this fact. She had just gotten so use to Zack showing up at 11:00 to talk to her and this was the first time he had ever been late. She stared into space as she wondered what could possibly have the 16 year old running late.

She was in the midst of her third theory for Zack's tardiness, when the blonde in question strolled up to the counter, a smirk on his face at Maddie's thoughtful state.

"Thinking about me?" he asked smoothly, interrupting Maddie's thoughts.

"You're late." She deadpanned, giving Zack a pointed look.

"Fashionably." He stated cockily before brushing off his shoulder.

Maddie looked the teen over. He definitely looked good, the diamond stud in his ear sparkling in the lit lobby.

"You're so cocky." She admonished, rolling her eyes; though she couldn't deny his statement. He was, as usual, looking very handsome.

"Yeah but you love me." He told her before reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Maddie rolled her eyes once more at Zack's words but couldn't help the small smile on her face. Why in the world was he always so cocky and confident with her and why in the world did she actually find this amusing?? She turned around to the bars of candy behind her and retrieved a twix bar, still wondering this strange thing.

"A twix please?" Zack asked, handing over the one dollar bill to Maddie. He was surprised when she handed him the twix that she had already had ready for him.

"Am I getting that predictable?" he asked.

"No. I just know you very…very well." Maddie smiled.

Zack nodded. There was no arguing that. Maddie probably knew him better than anyone; she almost even knew him better than Cody.

"So, how has your first day of spring break been so far?" she asked the teen.

"Well you know me, I'm a sleeper so I've mostly just slept so far." He shrugged before looking up at her and giving her a meaningful look. "But it's starting to get better now that I'm down here." He told her, fixing her with a cute, lop-sided grin.

"Stop flirting." Maddie admonished as she playfully nudged him, cursing the smile that wouldn't seem to disappear from her face.

Zack feigned pain before changing the subject.

"So, you have plans for the break?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Maddie replied, suddenly becoming very excited. "They're having this huge spring break party thing going on all week long on campus!" She smiled, referring to her college life. "I plan on going to that a couple of days this week. And then London, the girls, and I are all going on a shopping spree on Wednesday!!!" she finished, squealed happily.

"Ew shopping. Gross." Zack replied with a distasteful look on his face.

Maddie rolled her eyes at his typical guy response but smiled to herself, thinking of how ironic it was that she had probably been to the mall more times with Zack than with any of her girl friends. This was really funny considering how much he hated shopping. She knew that all she had to do was give Zack her puppy dog face and he would be shopping with them that Wednesday if she wanted. It never failed….but she decided to spare the man this time.

"But I might hit up that party." Zack continued. "You know how the ladies love Zack." He said, a boastful look on his face.

"Shut up." Maddie replied, rolling her eyes before throwing an abandoned candy wrapper at him.

It hit Zack in the nose and Maddie laughed at the surprised look on his face at the action.

"You are getting violent woman." He told her, smiling nonetheless.

"Yup. And I can beat you up to; so watch the bragging." She warned, smiling playfully at Zack.

"You're just mad cause you can't have me." He told her and her response was an eye roll. Zack smiled at the action. Only Maddie could make an eye roll look so cute.

"So…did you make enough money for that couch yet?" he asked curiously, changing the subject once more.

"You mean the lazy boy that we saw at the mall?" Maddie asked.

Zack nodded his head in confirmation.

"Not yet., but I am almost there!" she replied excitedly.

"Did you think about my proposal?" he quipped.

"I am **not** buying you a pool table Zack!" she exclaimed, laughing incredulously at the persistent boy.

"Hey! Technically it would be **your** pool table since it would be at your place." He argued, referring to Maddie's new suite/home at the Tipton, compliments of her best friend London Tipton who had purchased it.

Maddie shook her head in disbelief of the guy before her.

"You and I both know that that would be **your** pool table! And you would be at my suite all of the time…and you practically live there already!!" she exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He replied.

"My apartment is not a bachelor pad Zack." Maddie deadpanned.

"Fine" Zack sighed in defeat. "So what about that air hockey table?"

"Zack!"

"Just kidding!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat as he laughed.

Maddie looked at him, a look of shock on her face, accompanied by a smile. Zack finally stopped laughing and gave Maddie a sad smile.

"I've got to go. I promised Cody we could work on this stupid science project our teacher gave us over the break. She's out to get us!" he exclaimed dramatically before grabbing his twix from off of the counter.

"No I think it's just you she's out to get." Maddie smiled, playfully winking at the blonde before her. Zack stuck his tongue out at her and Maddie laughed at the gesture.

He headed towards the elevator and Maddie watched as he left.

"Have lunch with me later on?" he casually asked, turning back around to look at the blonde.

Maddie thought about it before smiling her agreement.

"Alright" she said.

"The regular place?" he asked, looking at Maddie as he walked backwards to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"No. Let's go to the place next to the place that sells good sushi next to that store that we hate." Maddie replied.

Zack nodded, knowing exactly the place Maddie was referring to. That's just how often they hung out and how well they knew each other.

"Alright my lady." he said smoothly before stepping onto the elevator. Today was going to be a good day. He could already tell.

&&&&&&&&**************&&&&&&&&&&&&************

Zack waited patiently for the elevator to reach the first floor. It was now time for Maddie's lunch break and Zack was happy for the much needed break from his project.

Of all the subjects in school, science was Zack's least favorite. It had been utter torture to work non stop on the subject for a whole hour DURING HIS SPRING BREAK!......Did I mention it was spring break?? SPRING BREAK!!.... He definitely needed to relax and get his mind off of school and he knew that Maddie would easily accomplish this.

He whistled to himself, excited at the thought of spending a good hour with the brown eyed woman. He sighed happily as the elevator finally reached the first floor. He stepped out of it, still whistling happily before looking towards the candy counter and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

There was Maddie, standing in front of the candy counter. Millicent was at her place behind the candy counter and Maddie was in front of it making out with a guy.

Zack froze, whistling having stopped, along with his walking. Who was this guy??! Who was this guy and why was he kissing Maddie?!?!

Zack's blood boiled at the sight of the kissing couple and he felt the all too familiar feeling of jealousy. He felt his good mood immediately disappear at the sight and decided that he needed to sit down. He walked over to the couches in the lobby and sat down on one. He waited patiently (well impatiently really) for the two to take a break on the attack they were having on each other. His eyes narrowed as he watched them.

He had not been expecting this. He hadn't even known that Maddie had been seeing anyone and judging by the looks of it, they had been together for a while. Maddie wasn't the kind of girl to be making out with guys she had only been casually dating.

The guy she was kissing was a tall brunette, slightly taller than Zack, with dark brown eyes. He looked like…a pretty boy basically. Zack knew right away that he didn't like the guy. He was kissing Maddie for heavens sakes!!

Zack's eyes fell onto the guy's arms which were wrapped tightly around Maddie's waist. Who the heck was this punk?! Zack bit the inside of his mouth, fuming inside as he fought the very strong urge to march over to the couple, break them apart, and knock the guy across the jaw good and hard. He didn't like this at all. And why hadn't Maddie told him she was dating someone?!?!?

Finally the two broke apart and Maddie then proceeded to talk to the mystery guy for a few more seconds which felt like hours to Zack. She giggled at something he had told her and continued to gaze at him, smiling flirtatiously. Zack watched the whole ordeal, becoming sick to the stomach and increasingly jealous. Finally the guy looked down at his watch and kissed Maddie **again, **much to Zack's dismay, before exiting the hotel.

Zack abruptly tore his eyes away from Maddie, acting as if he hadn't been watching her this entire time, and this is when Maddie finally noticed him.

"Hey!" Maddie said happily, walking over to Zack. She was happy to see him, as usual. She eyed him nervously though. She had temporarily forgotten about their lunch date. Her boyfriend's kisses always made her forget about anything not relating to him.

If she had remembered her and Zack's plans, she would've known better than to make out with her boyfriend out in the open like she had. She silently said a prayer, hoping that Zack had not seen this. Why did she always feel like she was practically cheating on him whenever she went out with someone??? Maybe it was because deep down inside, she knew that there was something between her and him. She didn't know. All she knew was that she hoped to God that he hadn't seen her and her boyfriend.

"Hi" Zack grunted in reply to her greeting. "Who's the asshole?" he asked.

Maddie sighed in defeat. So much for that hope….Zack was obviously not happy. 'Great.' Maddie thought to herself.

"He's not an asshole Zack." She sighed, correcting the teen. "He's my boyfriend and his name is Bryan." She told him.

"How long have you two been together?" Zack questioned. Maddie could see that he was trying his best to remain calm. He was obviously angry and jealous. That much was obvious.

Maddie sighed. She had been caught. She couldn't lie to him. He always knew when she was; so there was no point in that. She had to tell him the truth.

"Three months." She answered, nervously biting her lip.

Zack's eyebrows furrowed at her words and a deep frown marred his face.

"Three months?! God Maddie, why didn't you tell me?!" he asked her, surprised, angry, frustrated, but most of all hurt.

Maddie sighed.

"Because I knew how you'd react. I knew you'd be jealous and angry and I didn't want that." She told him.

"You're damn right I'm jealous!" he said. "But I'm **always** jealous when you're with other guys. You know that." He told her. "Now I'm just more angry than anything because I had to find out by catching you, with the dude, basically eating each others mouths!" he said before sighing and running a frustrated hand over his face.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said softly. "Please don't be mad at me." Maddie said, eyes pleading for his understanding. She was now regretting having kept her and Bryan's relationship a secret. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I know how you feel about me being with other guys." She told him. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt him.

Zack was silent. He didn't know what to say. He was upset and couldn't tell Maddie the happy, forgiving things she wanted to hear. After a few more moments of silent, Maddie sat down on the couch beside Zack and placed a soft hand on his cheek. She was happy when he did not jerk away.

Zack finally looked into her eyes before sighing in defeat. He couldn't stay mad at her. He could never stay mad at her for long; especially when he looked into her light brown eyes. But he **was** jealous. He was jealous because Maddie was with another guy and this much was a given.

"Just give him a chance will you?" Maddie asked gently, as if reading his mind. "Bryan's a great guy…I would think that since you know that you and I are out of the question, that you would at least want for me to be happy." She said softly, removing her hand from Zack's cheek and looking down at the ground.

"I do." Zack sighed, speaking for the first time in minutes.

Maddie looked back up into Zack's blue eyes, at his words.

"Then please…give him a chance?" she asked.

Zack just stared at her for a moment, getting lost in her light brown eyes. He thoughtfully ran a hand through her blonde tresses and Maddie closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. She was happy that he had now calmed to the point where he could actually look at and touch her.

Zack gave her a sad smile before replying.

"For you." He told her.

Maddie smiled widely before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're the best!" she told him before hopping up from the couch.

She held her hand out to the 16 year old who was still not in the happiest of moods.

"Now lets go to lunch!" she exclaimed.

Zack looked up at the perky blonde and sighed before finally standing up, grabbing onto Maddie's outstretched hand, and allowing himself to be pulled out of the hotel.

'Oh well.' He thought. This was the price you had to pay for being "just friends." Maybe this Bryan guy wouldn't be so bad….who was he kidding?! He already hated the guy!

**Author's note: ****Alright you guys that was chapter one! Chapter two will be up soon hopefully, it depends on the response I get. I hope you liked this because I really enjoyed writing it! Let's see what happens when Zack meets Bryan! Please review! God bless!**


	2. Not a child!

**Author's note: Alright people! It's been a week and it is now time for chapter 2!! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed! I was actually somewhat disappointed because I had worked really hard on Chapter one and was hoping for a better response but oh well! Life goes on! I've worked even harder on this chapter and I think that it's gonna show! I hope that you enjoy it! To all of my "ASSIL" readers, I was hoping to update last weekend but things didn't go as planned; however I have been working extremely hard and should be updating tomorrow! I'm so sorry for the wait but look out for the update! You guys are the best!....Anyways, this is gonna be a long chapter so pop some popcorn!! Thank you so much to the reviewers from the last chapter! I hope that you enjoy this update and please review!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Not a child!**

Zack walked through the living room of his suite the next day. It was 10:55AM and he was not going to be late for his meeting with Maddie today. He was wearing light blue jean shorts and a white and green striped Aeropostale shirt.

He spotted Cody, standing in the kitchen with his baking apron on.

"What you baking?" Zack asked but his question was answered almost instantly as the distinct aroma of cookies hit his nostrils.

"Chocolate chip cookies…for Alicia." Cody replied before smirking. "You know she's always in such a **giving** mood after I bake for her." He said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Ew. Dude, keep you and your girlfriend's love life to yourself!" Zack replied, thoroughly grossed out.

Cody laughed.

"That's what you get for teasing me when you lost your virginity before me!" he retorted. Maddie hadn't exactly been Zack's first but she had definitely been his last and the one he constantly thought of and fantasized about.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Zack replied, walking over to the suite door. "I hope Alicia gives you a hard on and then leaves your ass." He spat before exiting the suite.

"That's cruel man! That's cruel!" he heard Cody shout after him as he sniggered to himself at his funny joke.

He entered the elevator thinking of his and Maddie's lunch date the previous day. He had been angry for the first part of it, but that hadn't lasted long. Maddie had once again proven her God-given talent at cheering him up. They had ended up having a wonderful time.

Zack had driven them to the place in his and Cody's black BMW. They had eaten and then taken a walk around the park. They liked to do that. Then they had headed back to the hotel. He laughed to himself, remembering how he had stood on one of the park benches and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I love Maddie Fitzpatrick!"

Maddie couldn't believe he had done it. He had been asking a lot of questions about Bryan and Maddie had been gushing about the guy all the while, much to Zack's disappointment. He didn't let it get him angry though, instead it fed to his determination. He had then made the statement that Bryan sounded like an alright guy but would never stand on one of the park benches and shout at the top of his lungs his love for her. Kind of random yes, but he was just fishing for something that Bryan couldn't give her that he knew he could.

Maddie had agreed with his statement, saying that Bryan was much too classy to do such a thing. She had then retorted that this fact was irrelevant considering that Zack himself would never do such a thing either. Zack had then jumped up on the nearest park bench, immensely surprising her and proving her wrong in the process as he yelled out his love for her. It was still a great memory, seeing the bright, surprised grin on Maddie's face.

Zack exited the elevator, a thoughtful smile on his face as his eyes landed on Maddie. The girl in question looked up at him and smiled at him as he made his way over to her, musing to himself, for the thousandth time, how hot she looked in her candy counter uniform.

"Hey there sweet thang." He said smoothly.

"Hey Zack" Maddie said softly before sighing and laughing slightly. "I still can't believe what you did at the park yesterday!" she exclaimed, laughing. She had yet to get over the shock of it all and the rush she had felt at the declaration. "You never cease to amaze me." She mused aloud, shaking her head in thought at the young man before her.

"And I never will." He told her. "I'm telling you Maddie, get with me and you will never have a dull moment." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sure." She joked, laughing to herself.

"I'm serious!" Zack laughed before openly checking Maddie out. He did this from time to time. It no longer made Maddie uncomfortable. She was used to it.

"You're looking extra delicious today." He told her.

"Thank you." She answered politely, smiling at him.

"Trying to look good for me?" Zack asked.

"Always" Maddie answered, playing along with Zack.

Zack smiled back flirtatiously before a look of disappointment marred his face as his cell phone began to beep, signaling the alarm he had sat on it earlier.

"I've got to go Maddie. I told Arwin that I'd help him with his new experiment." He explained

Maddie arched an amused eyebrow.

"And what are **you** going to do?" she asked. Science was Zack's worst subject. How was he going to help Arwin with an experiment??

"Who knows." Zack shrugged, honestly wondering himself what Arwin had in mind for him. "Ask Arwin." He groaned, not looking forward to the inventing session.

Maddie laughed at his response.

"Have fun." She smiled, watching Zack sullenly turn away from her and trudge towards Arwin's office. "Oh and Bryan's coming by later on so stop by the counter! I want you to meet him!" she called after him.

Zack turned around on the spot and gave her a look that said: Seriously? That's not gonna happen. I so don't want to meet that prick.

Maddie gave him a puppy dog look, her lips in a pout and her eyes pleading. She and Zack both knew that he couldn't resist her puppy dog pout.

Zack sighed in defeat before nodding.

"I'll be there." He told her. He was so whipped. And they didn't even go out!!!

Maddie smiled brightly, melting away his annoyance of the entire situation.

"Thanks! I'll see you later!" she called after him, waving at his retreating form as he turned around, heading towards Arwin's office.

He had promised to meet the punk, but he hadn't promised to like him and he definitely hadn't promised to be nice. 'Beware Bryan, beware' he thought as he entered Arwin's office.

&&&&**********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&************

Zack entered the hotel lobby, having just washed up in the sink of Arwin's office. That was the first and the last and I mean **last** time he would ever promise to help Arwin out with an experiment.

He was just happy that he had managed to get all of the oil, dirt, and gunk off of his hands. He was about to head over to the elevator and go upstairs to clean up and take a shower when he heard someone call out to him.

"Zack!"

He recognized the voice right away to be Maddie's. He looked up to see her standing behind the candy counter, and standing in front of her was…"him." Maddie was smiling widely and excitedly waving him over.

'Damn' Zack thought. He did not want to meet her boyfriend, but he would. He would do it for her. But hey…this is Zack we're talking about. He was not going to be fake and act like he actually liked the guy. Zack just wasn't a fake guy.

The blonde took a deep breath before smiling back and walking over to Maddie.

"What's up baby?" he smoothly asked once he came to stand in front of the 19 year old.

Maddie knew better than to correct him or scold him for his blatant attempt to rile her boyfriend up. She knew by experience that it was better not to say anything when he acted like this or else he'd just do worst. He'd do even more outrageous things to get a rise out of her boyfriend. He was so possessive sometimes.

"Bryan this is Zack. Zack this is Bryan." Maddie said, ignoring Zack's greeting.

Bryan skeptically held his hand out to the guy that was obviously very important to his girlfriend, although he wasn't so excited to meet him now. He wasn't too sure if they were going to get along now because of Zack's previous words and obvious flirting with Maddie; which he did not like...at all.

"Um nice to meet you." Bryan hesitantly said, holding out his hand.

"I'm sure." Zack deadpanned.

"Be nice." Maddie admonished and Zack sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Nice to meet you to." The blonde said, shaking hands with the older guy. Maddie smiled at the action.

"This is great!" she gushed. "My best friend and my boyfriend finally meeting!" she smiled widely.

'Best friend' the words seemed to repeat over and over again in Zack's head, making him cringe.

"Good times." He replied through a tight smile before reaching into his pocket for a dollar. Maddie was right. He really did eat when he was upset/bothered.

"Starbursts please babe?" he asked and was surprised when Maddie handed him a pack of Starbursts that she'd already had ready.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get a little freaked out." He joked.

Maddie just smiled and shook her head at him.

"You smell like oil." She stated, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"I know." he shrugged. "All part of a days work…Besides, you know you love my man smell!" He joked before proceeding to reach over the counter and attempt to grab Maddie into a hug.

"Ew Zack! Stay away!" Maddie shrieked, backing up against the candy. She was laughing though.

Zack finally stopped his attempts and threw a flirtatious smile at Maddie before placing the pack of starbursts, he was still holding, onto the counter. She finally relaxed and looked at Zack, shaking her head in disapproval of his childish behavior, a smile on her face all the while. Zack gazed at her, smiling back.

The obvious connection between the two wasn't lost on Bryan and he started to feel a little, no a lot uneasy. He was no longer sure that he was okay with their "friendship." He wasn't so sure that they were "just friends" for that matter. He thought that he'd be okay with Maddie's best friend being a guy because he was younger than her but now Bryan wasn't sure he wanted Maddie being even friends with this other guy.

"So, what do you kids have planned for the day?" Zack asked the couple, finally ripping his eyes away from Maddie as she turned her back to the two men and began to restock the candy.

"Well I'm taking Maddie out dancing tonight; show off how sexy my girl looks in a dress, you know?" Bryan replied. The look he was giving Zack was meaningful. He was trying to let Zack know that Maddie was his. He could flirt all he wanted to but at the end of the day, it was him she would be snuggling up to. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of Zack and he was succeeding.

His remark did make a jealous wave go through Zack at the thought of Maddie in a gorgeous dress and Bryan having his arms around her and dancing with her. The thought made Zack extremely jealous, but he forced himself to brush it off. He knew this guy's game; he had played it many times himself. Bryan was just trying to get a reaction out of Zack, and Zack wasn't going to let him succeed doing so.

He knew, from experience, that that would only make Maddie angry. He thought back to the time he had gotten into a fight with one of her boyfriends and had beaten the older guy up. She hadn't spoken to him for a week. It had been the longest week of Zack's life.

"I know what you mean." Zack replied, smiling brightly and agreeing with Bryan's previous comment. He deserved some type of acting award for the performance he had just pulled. "She's got a great ass, right?" Zack said, reaching across the desk and smacking Maddie on the butt.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed in surprise, abruptly turning around and glaring at the blonde. She couldn't believe he had just done that in front of her boyfriend, although they playfully smacked each other all of the time. They were "best friends" after all. But she couldn't believe he had done it in front of Bryan!

Zack just smiled innocently.

This had **definitely** gotten a rise out of Bryan. He was ready to give Zack a good kick in the ass at that moment for touching Maddie on the butt. It took every thing in him to restrain from doing so. He to knew that Maddie would not appreciate him getting into an altercation with her best friend, but it was extremely hard to keep from doing so when he was all over her like he was.

"Well I guess we'll have to see you later then won't we?" He said to Zack. "Don't you have to go take your afternoon **nap** or something?" Bryan spat, smiling all the while, attempting to keep his cool and appear casual while taking another stab at Zack.

Maddie looked to Zack, worry in her eyes at how he would take the insult. Zack wasn't one to let someone talk smack about him.

"Naw, but don't you have an afternoon spa date with your **mommy** or something…I mean, since you look so "well kept." Zack shot back, congratulating himself on not taking a more "dramatic" approach to Bryan's words.

Maddie had to bite back her smile. Bryan definitely paid way too much attention to his looks.

Bryan's jaw clenched in anger as he glared at the 16 year old.

"Zack" Maddie admonished, although it was only half-heartedly and because she felt that it was only right to defend her boyfriend.

"Alright sweetie I'll be good." He quickly replied, winking at her before turning his attention to Bryan.

"Don't keep her out too late, alright buddy? You know how she gets really hyper and restless after eleven." He said, smiling in a taunting manner at the brunette.

"I do not!" Maddie argued, giving Zack an incredulous look. Bryan narrowed his eyes at the teen. How would he know this? What the hell was he doing hanging around his girlfriend after 11 o'clock at night?? He definitely did not like Zack…at all!!

Zack gave Maddie a knowing look at her last words.

"Okay maybe I do." Maddie mumbled.

"You do." Zack replied before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Later baby." He told the blonde beauty before flashing her one of his best flirtatious smiles. Maddie nodded absentmindedly before speaking.

"Bye Zack" she said, watching him leave before turning to her boyfriend who was giving her an accusing look.

"What?!" Maddie asked, giving him a curious and surprised look. Why was he looking at her like he was? That had gone extremely better than she'd thought it would. She was very satisfied with their meeting, but apparently her boyfriend wasn't; at least by the looks of it.

"Did you guys use to go out or something?" he asked/demanded, a deep frown on his face.

"Who? Me and Zack?" Maddie asked, laughing slightly. "No. Why?" she asked, incredulously.

"I know you see the way he looks at you." He said, jaw clenched all the while, jealously basically radiating off of him.

"Yeah…but that's just Zack. He's always like that…He has a little crush on me." Maddie explained.

"And **you** don't feel the same way?" Bryan asked, his tone sounding accusing. "I see the way you look at him Maddie." He said.

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed in surprise and offense, her frustration finally reaching a high. "I don't look at him **any** kind of way! I look at him like he's my **best friend **and that's what he is!" she exclaimed, extremely frustrated by Bryan's insecure accusations. Why was he being such a jerk and accusing her of such outrageous things. "Geez Bryan he is 3 years younger than me! What do you take me for?!" she asked. Sure they flirted a lot, but Zack was just her friend.

What the arguing couple didn't know was that Zack had heard all of this. He had accidentally left his pack of Starbursts on the candy counter and had returned for them. He had heard them arguing and had stopped to listen. He was surprised and hurt by Maddie's words but more than anything he was angry. It was like a huge slap in the face to him.

Maddie and him had been friends forever now and she had never once called him a child. She had treated him as if he were her age, often saying that he was mature beyond his years; except when he was acting like a five year old of course. He knew her better than anyone. They spent most of their time together and she knew how **strongly** he felt about her. To have her deny and laugh at the mere thought of any remote romantic feelings for him and to call him a **child** was a **HUGE** stab in the back.

"So you don't like him?" Bryan asked, no longer frowning; the anger gone from his face.

"No Bryan," Maddie sighed. "Geez, he's a child." She told the brunette.

Zack was livid. He abruptly turned away from the counter, a deep frown on his face at Maddie's words. He was shocked and he was deeply insulted. He was a child was he? 'Oh he'd show her a **child**!' he thought vindictively as he stormed onto the elevator, jaw clenched. He'd show her a child….....

&&&&&&&&&***********&&&&&&&&&&&***********

Maddie stood at the candy counter that night. It was 11 o'clock at night and she had just started her night shift an hour ago. She was just thankful that she only had to work this shift twice a week and not three times like Millicent and the other candy counter girl, Tina.

She thought back to the wonderful time she'd had dancing with Bryan. She was disappointed that they had had to leave so early in order for her to be back in time for her shift, but they had definitely had a wonderful time.

She was somewhat frustrated that she had to work when she could've been spending more time with her boyfriend; not to mention that she didn't see much point in the four hour night shift in the first place. Hardly anyone ever showed up during this time frame and Maddie was almost positive that the shift would be done away with soon because of this fact, but she sighed, taking comfort in knowing that she was making a good amount of extra money for doing basically nothing.

She looked around the empty lobby, she and Skippy (the one who watches the front desk when Moseby is not there.) were the only ones there and he was listening to his ipod so it was like she was alone basically. The lights were dimmed like they always were at night. Maddie felt the familiar bored and restless feeling overcome her. (Did Zack know her or what?!) She needed to do something to pass the time; at least until Zack came down for his midnight snack like he always did.

Maddie turned to retrieve a magazine to help pass the time but suddenly voices filled the lobby and Maddie looked up to see the guy the second most important guy in her life (Zack) walk into the hotel with a pretty red head girl on his arm. The two were laughing loudly and they were all smiles.

Maddie couldn't help but look the girl over. This is natural for most any girl. They always have to "size up the competition" whether they actually like the guy in question or not. Ask anyone! The girl with Zack was pretty; that much was a given. She had long red hair and green eyes from what Maddie could tell. She was extremely pretty. She looked older than him though…..and she looked vaguely familiar, Maddie noticed.

Maddie's eyes then landed on Zack. He had changed his clothes from earlier. He was now wearing these dark blue denim shorts and a light pink polo shirt. His diamond stud was in his ear and a chain was around his neck. He was definitely dressed to impress. He looked hot, there was no denying it. He knew that Maddie always thought he looked extra cute when he wore pink. He just made it look so manly.

Maddie watched as Zack wrapped his arm around the red head's waist and smiled at her before whispering something into her ear. The girl giggled in turn. This was weird for Maddie. Maddie had never seen Zack with another girl.

Maddie didn't know how to react to this and she didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling as she watched the two. This was **very** strange for her and Zack. He **never** brought other girls around her. She of course knew that he dated and that girls liked him, but he had never brought his girlfriend's around her.

She watched as Zack and the girl strolled over to the candy counter, but he didn't even seem to notice her. He was completely focused on the red head.

"A pack of tic tacs" he said, placing a dollar bill on to the counter. "I plan on putting them to good use tonight." he said. He didn't even look at her but only smiled at the red head suggestively as she whispered into his ear.

'I plan on putting them to good use??' Maddie thought, thoroughly annoyed. And 'Um **please**?' Maddie thought to herself. Would it hurt him to say please?! 'Hello Maddie? Hello sweet thang? Hello?' What was going on?? Maddie wondered. She was his best friend! She was **Maddie! **Didn't she deserve a hello at the **least?! **Maddie didn't know what was going on with Zack, but she was not one to have her questions go unanswered.

"Um **hello** to you to." Maddie drawled out, retrieving the pack of tic tacs.

"Cut the formalities would you?" Zack spat. Maddie was completely taken aback by his rude remark, knowing right away that he was obviously mad at her. She could always tell when he was mad at her because he would ignore her but he had actually said a rude comment; which she had witnessed him do to other people when he was **extremely** mad, but he had never done that to her. Damn. He was obviously **very** mad at her. But why? She hadn't done anything wrong.....

The red head began to kiss Zack's neck and Maddie abruptly turned to face him, tic tacs in hand.

"Okay what's your problem?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, a sudden twinge of anger at the sight of the red head kissing all over Zack, which she could not explain, figure out, or seem to get rid of.

"Don't you worry your little head about it." Zack spoke acid like and the red head finally stopped her attack on his neck and watched the exchange with interest. "I'm just being **childish.** You know me. After all…I am a **child** aren't I." he bit out before grabbing the pack of tic tacs out of Maddie's hands.

He opened it up and poured a generous amount into his mouth, giving Maddie a sneering look all the while. He then smiled a very bitter smile at her before turning to the red head and grabbing her hand.

"C'mon baby." He said, looking at Maddie all the while. He then turned and led the girl over to one of the couches in the lobby.

Maddie was speechless. He had heard her. He had heard her argument with Bryan and he had heard her call him a child. Maddie's heart immediately sunk into the pit of her stomach at the realization. She felt like complete crap. She immediately regretted her words. Why had she said that?!?! Zack must've been furious with her. She sighed, running a frustrated hand over her face. 'Great. Now Zack was pissed at her.' She hated it when he was mad at her.

Maddie looked up and was met by the sight of Zack making out with the red head on one of the couches. Maddie knew that he was only trying to get back at her and make her jealous but she was surprised by how jealous the sight really did make her. She was also angry...very angry. How dare him kiss all over this girl like this; and in front of her! Who did he think he was?!?!

And who was this girl?! She was wearing a short white dress; if you could even call it a dress! It looked more like a shirt. 'Slut.' Maddie thought to herself. 'Trashy slut.' she fumed, running a frustrated hand through her long blonde tresses.

Maddie found herself getting increasingly angry with Zack with every passing second. It was just plain out rude to be kissing this girl in front of her! Truth of the matter was that Maddie was jealous, even if she was too proud to admit it to **herself**; she was jealous; extremely jealous. It was definitely something new for her. She had always been number one in Zack's life. She had always been his number one girl. Maddie did not like this.

She was supposed to be the only girl who Zack thought about, the only girl who Zack wanted to kiss. She did not like watching Zack all over some other girl…at all. THAT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE HER!

She watched, still fuming all the while, as Zack leaned into the red head and effectively pinned her against the arm of the couch they were sitting on. He leaned down and continued to kiss her so that he was now semi on top of her. Maddie tore her eyes away from the teens. The sight of them kissing made her want to throw up but even more it made her want to slap Zack across the face, though she could only imagine how he'd felt after hearing her harsh words from earlier. She looked back at the kissing teens on the couch and angrily bit her lip. How could he do this to her?! It was driving her crazy to watch him kiss this other girl like he was.

Suddenly a memory flashed into Maddie's mind and she found herself thinking about that fateful night from the previous year. She saw herself and Zack on her bed, kissing passionately; she saw clothes being shed, and Zack trailing kisses up and down her body. The memory was so real that she could almost feel it. Finally Maddie tore her mind away from the flash back.

It had been the first time in over a year that she had thought of that night. The first time she had allowed herself to think about it. She knew in her mind that it had been an incredible night. What surprised her was that she wasn't ashamed and grossed out by the thought of it like she'd thought she'd be; instead she was aroused by it. What was going on? Why was she aroused by the thought of her and Zack? Why was she aroused by her best friend...who just so happened to be three years younger than her? Why was she **so** jealous to see him kissing another girl?? And **WHY THE HELL WAS HE STILL KISSING THAT SLUT?!?!?!**

Maddie watched, eyes widening in shock, as one of Zack's hands made its way onto the red heads bare knee. Maddie's eyes narrowed as she watched it slowly travel up the girl's thigh. She thought she might explode with anger. Zack was going all the way with his revenge. 'Who was the "child" now?!' he thought to himself.

Suddenly the two kissing teens broke apart, panting loudly and Maddie said a silent prayer of thanks that it hadn't gone any farther. She honestly didn't know what she would've done if it had. She knew it wouldn't have been good though; for either one of the kissing teens.

"Maybe we should continue this at your place? My mom's not expecting me back for the night. How about we take this to the next level?" Maddie heard Zack suggests before realization struck her. That's where she'd seen the girl. She was staying at the Tipton for Spring Break. She was an eighteen year old model if Maddie wasn't mistaken. Another wave of realization hit Maddie just as the first one did. 'Continue this at your place??...Take this to the next level??'

Hell no! They were not going to be continuing anything! Maddie watched as the red head giggled before she and Zack stood and walked over to the elevator. Zack was **not** sleeping with this woman! Maddie would not allow it! This girl was not sleeping with her Zack! 'Would he really go that far just to get back at her?!?!' Maddie wondered, worry, jealousy, anger, and so many other emotions overcoming her.

She watched the couple as they moved to stand in front of the elevator, thinking that she might actually explode with anger. She was furious with Zack. How could he do this to her? And he was just being so blatant and cruel with it all. She knew he was pissed at her but damn he had gone way too far!

The elevator finally reached the lobby (after what seemed like an hour to Maddie) and Maddie held her breath to see what would happen. She watched as Zack leaned in and kissed the girl before the girl stepped into the elevator...**alone**, much to Maddie's relief. The girl waved at Zack and Zack held his hand up in a goodbye, a huge grin on his face that Maddie wanted to smack away.

Zack was on cloud nine. He had won. He had gotten Maddie back from earlier. Maddie had been jealous. He knew it. He had never felt so satisfied in his life. The fact that Maddie had actually been jealous had him ecstatic.

Zack sighed, a huge grin on his face, as he turned away from the elevator and made his way back to the couch he had formerly been making out on. He had an extra bounce in his step. He knew that it was coming. He didn't know what exactly was coming, but he knew that Maddie was not one to remain silent after something this big...especially with him. She seemed to never hold back with him...a thing that Zack loved but also dreaded at times like this when she would surely unleash her wrath. Oh well. He could take it. She had gotten what she deserved.

Maddie watched, seething inside as Zack grinned and basically strutted towards the couches.

"Need some chapstick?" she spat from her spot behind the candy counter.

Zack nodded to himself, a satisfied smile on his face. There it was...the wrath. He slowly turned to face the blonde; he hadn't seen Maddie turn around to actually retrieve the aforementioned chapstick.

"You know, my lips are a little chappy." he grinned.

"Here you go asshole!" Maddie countered, abruptly throwing the tube of chapstick at Zack. It hit him square in the face and Zack glared at her in turn, rubbing a frustrated hand over his face.

"Oh **I'm** the **asshole?!**"he exclaimed, now riled up and ready to call Maddie out on all of her mistakes from earlier. "You just got a taste of your own medicine sweetie. Take it like a woman." he said.

Maddie abruptly left her spot behind the candy counter and stormed/made her way to the front of the desk and over to Zack until she was standing right in front of the 16 year old.

"Let's get one thing straight." she bit out between clenched teeth, the anger apparent in her facade. "I'm **not **your sweetie." Maddie told him, poking him in the chest, angrily. "And just what the hell were you trying to prove by sucking faces with some slut, huh?! Because the point is completely **lost** on me. Guess I didn't get my **medicine** after all." she told him.

'Okay she was obviously **really** pissed.' Zack observed. But he didn't really care too much because he was equally just as pissed with her. Still he couldn't ignore the fact that Maddie looked extremely sexy when she was angry. He had always thought this about her. But his anger at this moment was a little stronger than his arousal.

"Someone jealous?" he quipped/challenged in reply to Maddie's former statement.

"You wish." Maddie threw back, scoffing in return. "I don't care what you **do** or do not do with other women Zack." she calmly told him.

"Good." Zack smiled, stepping closer to Maddie and into her personal space as he looked her right in the eyes. "Because I plan on **doing** that pretty red head tonight...Still think I'm such a child?" he asked, smirking into Maddie's surprised looking face.

"Fuck you." Maddie let out once she'd finally gotten over the shock of Zack's blunt statement.

"You already did, remember? But I'm always up for round two." he spat.

Maddie abruptly slapped him across the face, a look of shock and fury on hers. Zack was surprised by the movement and simply brought his hand up to his cheek and stared at her in shock. It hadn't really hurt him, but still Maddie had never tried to hurt him physically. Maybe he had overstepped his boundaries....

"You bastard!" Maddie spat, staring at Zack with surprised, hurt, and angry eyes. "You promised to never mention that night you lying bastard!!" she exclaimed angrily before abruptly turning and making her way back over to the candy counter, an angry Zack right behind her. He hadn't meant to mention that night...but she had called him a bastard! That hurt.

"Look I'm sorry." he attempted. "I was just so pissed and I was saying whatever came to the front of my mind...I wasn't thinking -

"You never think!!" Maddie suddenly exclaimed, turning on the spot and facing the blonde man who was a couple of paces before her. She glared at him.

"Oh **I** never think?" Zack questioned, now offended and once again riled. "I'm not the one who called their "so-called best friend" a child!" Zack threw back, closing in on Maddie so that they were both now standing in front of the candy counter.

"You jerk...This isn't about me. This is about **you** breaking your promise after over a **year**!" she exclaimed.

"**I'm not the only one who did something wrong Maddie!! **At least I own up to my mistakes....Seems like you're the only **child** in this friendship." he bit out, eyes vindictive and filled with fury.

"You're an asshole." she stated, staring coldly into his eyes.

"And you're a bitch." Zack let out before abruptly reaching out an arm, pulling Maddie into him and crashing his lips into hers.

Both Zack and Maddie were surprised when Maddie began to respond right away, immediately opening her mouth and letting in Zack's hungry tongue.

They kissed wildly, tongues battling for dominance. Zack wrapped his other arm around Maddie's waist and pulled her even more into him (If it was even possible.) and Maddie wrapped her arms around Zack's neck, moaning into their rambunctious kiss.

Zack was wreaking utter havoc on her. Her mind was in a daze of sorts. She was slowly but surely losing herself in Zack's kiss. She felt Zack's hands gently moving up and down her side. She couldn't believe how incredible he was making her feel. She felt him move his hands into her hair and she reveled at the pleasure she was receiving from his mere touch.

She suddenly found herself losing her breath. They had been making out now for about a good nonstopped 20 seconds. She pulled back slightly, placing a hand on Zack's cheek, their lips still connected in a kiss. And that's when their eyes met, his eyes holding lust and a little bit of surprise and hers holding basically the same with more surprise than lust at the moment. They then broke apart, both out of breath and struggling to regain breathing.

They just stared at each other for a moment, both panting heavily. Maddie inwardly admonished herself. Why had she let him kiss her? And why had she kissed him back?? He had been a complete jerk to her that night and what did she do?? She made out with him! But this disappointing thought did not stop Maddie from hungrily grabbing Zack into another kiss.

"I hate you." she let out, in between their passionate kiss.

"Feelings.....mutual." Zack let out before abruptly lifting Maddie off of the ground and laying her on top of the candy counter. He moved on top of her and continued to kiss her. Maddie ran her hands up and down Zack's muscular chest, feeling the distinct bulge that was sticking out through Zack's denim shorts.

Zack began to grab and squeeze Maddie's breasts, causing her to go absolutely crazy. She let out a loud moan.

Zack was on cloud nine. He was finally kissing Maddie and touching her like he wanted to. He felt amazing. He smiled into their kiss at the sound of her moan, loving the way it sounded.

"Zack" Maddie moaned as he broke their kiss but continued to knead and massage her now tingling breasts.

Zack smiled before leaning down and kissing Maddie chastely. He then removed his hands from her breasts and initiated another mind blowing kiss.

Maddie worked her hands into Zack's hair and ran her fingers through the soft, dirty blonde strands. She had never wanted anything so badly as she wanted Zack right then.

She felt Zack's hand slowly traveling up her thigh and that's when she was reminded of their previous argument. She mused to herself about he'd done the same thing to that red head only minutes ago. This annoyed and angered Maddie and suddenly she had the idea to maybe leave Zack. As much as she was loving what he was doing to her. And as much as she wanted him, she was still angry. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her; not when he had been such an asshole earlier! 'Yes! Maybe she would just get him riled up some more and then leave him.' she thought to herself, weighing her options. This was all kind of ironic, considering that Zack had wished this same thing for Cody earlier that day. That karma sure was something!

Maddie soon forgot and lost every train of thought she had had when she felt Zack's hand push into her object of pleasure. Zack's hand was, underneath her skirt and on top of her silk panties. He had pressed into her from that spot, immediately eliciting a moan.

She looked up at Zack, shock in her eyes from his action and he merely smirked at her before repeating this action and eliciting another moan from the blonde woman.

"Zack" she moaned out, closing her eyes in pleasure, Zack thought she looked very sexy at that moment.

The 16 year old grinned widely at the sound of his name on Maddie's lips, before rubbing her in the same spot. This caused Maddie to shudder. She couldn't believe the things Zack was doing to her. He then proceeded to rub her back and forth, up and down, diagonal, you name it...and it was driving Maddie absolutely crazy. She was about to explode.

Maddie was now to the point where her hips were bucking uncontrollably and she knew that she was on the brink of completion and she wanted, no she needed. She needed to have Zack inside of her. She opened her mouth to tell him this when all of a sudden Zack removed his hand and stood up, leaving the once hot Maddie cold.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." he said before walking over to the elevator.

Maddie stared at him from her spot on the counter, eyes wide in shock. Everything had just happened so fast. One second she had been hot and tingling and on the brink of a serious orgasm and now...he was leaving. Damn. He had stolen her plan. Maddie abruptly sat up from the counter, fixing her skirt and glaring at the teen at this realization. He had made her so hot like this, just to leave her cold! 'Damn those tables sure did turn fast.'

"You ass." she told him and he turned around to face her, just as the elevator in front of him opened.

"Yeah," he said simply. "But I'm not a child." he said before stepping onto the elevator and pushing the up button.

**Author's note: **** I know, that was cold Zack!! Well chapter 3 is up next and that will be the final chapter! I have enjoyed writing this! After I am through with this, I hope to work on posting a Zaddie video on youtube! It would be my first time having a video up there and I really want to make that happen! Anyways chapter 3 is going to be something to read! PLEASE review and let me know what you think because I truly did work hard on this and I hope you saw that! Oh and before I forget, I went back to chapter one and added some things! I just thought that I could make it better; so if you get a chance, check that out! Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	3. Mistakes

**Author's note:**** I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been super busy! Thank you though, to all of you who read the sneak peek and also to the ones who left reviews. I was very happy to read them and very happy to see that you enjoyed the little peek. I know it wasn't much and I appreciate you for reading and reviewing for it! I also want to thank those of you who wished good things for the play. I really appreciated it! The play was actually a huge success! I really loved it and actually saw it twice!! Did any of you check out the youtube video?? I'll leave the link up just in case you want to look at it! Like I said, the qualities not the best, but it's still pretty funny! ****.com/watch?v=FeR_PgmF4YA**

**I actually had to split this chapter into two parts! Not because of the length but because I don't have the second part fully written the way I want it to be yet, and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. So I'm sorry for that! **_Rukia16 _**please don't beat me up! I tried my best to update as soon as I could! Lol! Although that did motivate me to go faster. Lol. I changed a lot from the sneak peek so please read the whole thing because it's a completely different start!! Okay, now without further ado, Chapter 3…part 1!**

**Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

Zack collapsed onto his bed with a loud thud, an inerasable grin plastered on his face.

"Where've you been?" a sleepy Cody asked, sitting up from his bed in a tired daze, at the sound of his brother's loud entrance.

"Out," Zack answered simply, running a hand through his hair as he lay propped up by his headboard; head resting on the pillow against it.

Cody was too tired and too out of it to question his brother any further and simply dropped back onto his pillow and within seconds quiet snores were heard from his lips.

Zack sighed loudly. He was on top of the world. He had gotten Maddie back! He had gotten revenge! He wasn't actually sure that his plan would work, but the fact that it had, had him ecstatic. Maddie **had actually been** jealous! She had been so jealous!! He'd only hoped she would be and she had. She had definitively been jealous!! She had called the other girl a slut for heavens sake!

Zack also couldn't **believe** what had just happened only mere minutes ago; and that he had actually managed to leave all of that. It had taken immense self control on his part to do it. An intense make-out session with Maddie had not been part of his vengeful plan, but it was a definite appreciative bonus.

It was amazing. He had had Maddie right where he'd wanted; right where he'd fantasized about having her many of times. She was letting him touch her, and hold her, and kiss her! He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would ever get to kiss and hold Maddie like he had. They'd been on the verge of making love and he knew that but he'd stopped it!

Zack was ecstatic. 'He had stopped it! He had left her completely in the dust! He'd gotten Maddie back! He'd shown her! He'd shown her that he wasn't a child! That was great!!....Awesome!...........Wonderful! Right??....' Zack couldn't even come up with another adjective before he felt the grin on his face completely disappear replace itself with a confused frown.

He had gotten Maddie back. He should be celebrating…Right??......Why in the world did he feel so..so…dissatisfied????

Zack thought about it for a minute. He thought back to his make out session with the redhead model he had met earlier that day. It hadn't been hard for him to get a date with her. He was Zack Martin after all and no girl, other than Maddie that is, could resist his charms.

He remembered how jealous Maddie had been. He remembered how insanely hot she had looked when she was jealous. He thought back to their argument and how unbelievably sexy it had all been. He closed his eyes as he remembered her scent and how good it had felt to touch her and kiss her and that's when Zack realized it.

It was as if a ton of bricks hit him in the face. Zack's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, trying to drown out the voice in his head that was basically shouting, **"Damn, you are stupid!"**

Zack hit himself in the forehead, a deep frown on his face.

"**Stupid!**" he exclaimed. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

How in the world – no **WHY** in the world had he left?!?! I mean yeah, he had gotten back at Maddie. He'd gotten his "payback;" good job, but he could've been with **Maddie** tonight, **Maddie Fitzpatrick!!** That thought definitely trumped the thought of the so-called payback he'd received.

"Idiot!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes. He was so mad at himself. He hadn't had sex in a whole year for Christ's sake! After he'd been with Maddie, he just couldn't bring himself to be with any other girl. They just weren't up to par.

Zack hit himself in the forehead and attempted to close his eyes tighter. It all seemed so clear to him now. **He shouldn't have left!!** He shouldn't have left under any circumstances; unless…..like unless someone was holding a gun up to his head…and even then **he shouldn't have left!!!!**

Zack let his head fall back onto his headboard and began to bang it against the wood. The realization of what he had completely ruined was so painful that he couldn't even think about it.

Damn. Was he stupid or what?! She'd been looking so good in her candy counter uniform; the same uniform he had often fantasized about her in. His name had sounded so wonderful coming off of her lips and her moans had been like sweet sweet music to his ears.

Her kisses had left him dizzy and her touch had left him craving for more. **And he had left?!?! **How in the world had he left her?! Was he not human?! Was he a robot! How had he managed to leave a hot and aroused Maddie Fitzpatrick?!?!? Zack wondered this very thought as he finally opened up his eyes and shook his head in thought.

'Great.' He thought, his once happy mood, completely obliterated and replaced by emptiness and something else…..damn.

Zack could feel it building up from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head…unsettledness. Great. Now Zack was hot and bothered. Maddie had turned him on; of course she had. She always turned him on. And he'd left. Like an idiot, he'd left. Zack couldn't believe he'd left. **HE'D LEFT!!!!!!**

Zack groaned as he stood up from his bed. He knew one thing. He was going to be taking a very cold shower that night.

He made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom of the suite. He closed the door and sighed, thinking back to his meeting with Bryan.

Zack couldn't stand the thought of Maddie being with another man. It made him sick to think of her kissing the other guy and it also made him jealous.

Zack took off his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror. He was good looking, heck he was gorgeous. Him and Maddie were best friends. She knew him better than anyone, and he knew her better than anyone. Couldn't she see that they were meant to be???

But he knew one thing, she was obviously attracted to him. He was extremely relieved to finally know this information. Maddie's actions that night had completely confirmed it. She'd been very jealous when he'd kissed the other woman and she had kissed him. She was obviously attracted to him in some way.

And Zack **knew** that he loved Maddie. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. She was constantly on his mind. He always wanted to be around her and when he wasn't, he felt as if a part of him was missing. She made him happy, happy like he'd never dreamed a human ever could be.

He thought back to the nights he stayed up, because he couldn't sleep and how he had just wanted to hear her voice. He thought back to the nights where he'd text messaged Maddie until morning and how satisfied he'd felt just to be conversating with the blonde. And he had given up sex for her because he didn't want to be with anyone but her!

If that wasn't love, Zack didn't know what love was. Zack took one more look at himself and then sighed, running a hand threw his hair. He'd made a decision. Zack had made a decision. He was going to tell Maddie how he truly felt about her. He wasn't going to hold back. He was going to do whatever he could to make Maddie his…..in fact he was going to make Maddie his the next day! He vowed.

He would declare his love to her and hope and pray that she felt the same way. Zack knew in his heart of heart's that him and Maddie were meant to be. They were perfect for each other. They were complete opposites. She was smart, he was….not so smart. But opposite's attract, and he cared so much about her and knew that she cared for him also.

Zack slowly nodded his head in thought at this declaration. He was going to stop half-stepping by just using his flirtatious facade. He was going to confess it all to Maddie. He was tired of playing games, tired of just being her "friend," and tired of being dissatisfied.

Damn. At the thought of dissatisfaction, an image of himself being on top of Maddie on the candy counter popped into Zack's mind. The realization that this had only happened a mere 15 minutes ago, had Zack's mind reeling. 15 minutes ago he had been on top of Maddie and 15 minutes ago they had been well on their way to making love.

Making love. 'That's another thing!' Zack thought. As soon as he made Maddie his, he was going to make love to her like no other; about a good five times if he had anything to do with it!

'Damn' the 16 year old thought as his mind ventured to happy thoughts of what he hoped was the near future. 'It's definitely time for that shower!' he declared.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Exactly one floor up from Zack, Maddie emerged from the cold shower she had just taken. (The irony is just….wow.)

She roughly dried herself off. She was **still** livid. The shower had calmed her raging hormones but had done nothing to calm her rage.

Maddie wrapped her towel around her and exited her bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

"I can't believe him!!" she exclaimed, angrily as she began to pace back and forth in the living room, getting dressed could wait.

"He's so stupid and and infuriating!" she exclaimed, a deep scowl on her face as she threw herself onto her couch.

She still couldn't believe what had happened only a mere 15 minutes ago.

She was so angry and…and…frustrated. Though she wouldn't admit this, she had wanted Zack. She had wanted him badly and the fact that she hadn't been able to have him definitely had her frustrated.

She couldn't believe that Zack had gotten her so aroused and turned on only to leave! He left…her! How could he?!?!

She'd never thought in a million years that **her** Zack would do something like that to her! He used to be so sweet to her and he use to be so innocent.

'Boy had things changed….' Maddie thought as her mind wandered back to 15 minutes ago and how Zack was on top of her and touching her and making her feel like no man had ever made her feel before. And then he'd left! **He'd left! **Maddie didn't understand how Zack could be so cruel. But than again, she had made him very angry…….

But now she was angry! She was furious! Zack had gotten her back in the worst possible way: sexually.

'But that's okay.' Maddie thought vindictively.

She would have her revenge! Oh would she have it! And it would be sweet. She made a vow to herself; a vow to get Zack back. This was not the end. He would not get the best of her!

At this moment in time, Maddie's anger and thoughts of revenge seemed to stop her from realizing how serious the events from that night had truly been.

Instead of thinking about "revenge," she should have been thinking and asking herself **why.** **Why** had she been so jealous when Zack was kissing that redhead? **She** was only his friend, right? She had no right to be jealous! **Why** had she allowed him to kiss her…and **why** had she kissed him back??

There were so many questions that Maddie should've been asking herself, but alas, Maddie was blinded by anger. Anger often is blinding. She was also blinded by her plans of revenge.

Revenge. It's a dangerous thing. Most seek it, only to find themselves worst off than they were before they had it. Revenge is something that we should let alone and leave to God, but Maddie was determined to have her revenge on Zack.

I can tell you one more little fact about revenge…nothing good ever comes from it………….

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Zack looked himself over in the mirror. He looked good. He was definitely dressed to impress. He was wearing a pair of long dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He was even wearing a tie. The tie was white and matched the diamond stud in his ear. And as far as shoes, he was wearing black and white Vans.

What? He couldn't look too formal! That would scare her off!

Zack straightened his tie and spruced his head over to the side. He was having a wonderful hair day. Everything just seemed to be going perfectly. God seemed to be on his side; in fact the whole world seemed to be on his side. Today was the day. Today was the day that he was going to win Maddie's heart. He was determined to do so.

Zack looked down at his watch. He had a good ten minutes to spare. He looked at his reflection, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to give himself a little pep talk. That was a somewhat productive way to use his time.

"Alright Zack. You can do this. This is your time. This is the woman you love….Go get her! Go make her yours! She loves you! She loves you dude!" he told himself.

He sounded confident about the matter but he really felt nauseated and about the whole "Maddie loving him" thing, he still wasn't quite sure how she really felt about him.

"She loves me." He told himself, with more conviction this time. "I know she loves me; even if she doesn't know. I can see it in her eyes. I **will** make her mine." He said, before smoothing down a hair that had come out of place.

"Whoa! You sure look nice honey!" came the cheerful voice of Carey Martin. Zack hardly ever dressed up.

"Thanks mom." Zack smiled.

"Did Maddie talk you into going shopping with her afterall?" his mom ventured.

"No." Zack answered before his eyes grew big as saucers. He completely froze for a moment, just standing there in shock.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"Language!" Carey Martin admonished as Zack flew past her and into the living room.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly shouted over his shoulder. He ran into the dining area and grabbed a flower out of the vase, on the middle of the table, before darting out of the suite. He couldn't believe he had forgotten! He had completely forgotten about Maddie's shopping spree with London! This slip up could ruin every thing!

If he knew Maddie, and of course he did, she and London would want as much shopping time as possible and seeing as it was a weekday, the mall would be closing at 9. They would want at least 10 hours to shop and would surely leave for the mall at least by….11!

Zack sprinted down the hall and hurriedly pressed the "elevator down" button.

"C'mon! C'mon hurry up!" Zack muttered as he waited for the elevator to arrive to his floor.

Finally, the elevator arrived and Zack all but threw himself in there and as soon as he did, he noticed that there were already four people on it. He nervously glanced down at the floor buttons only to see that there were four other floors that were lit up, that they would have to stop at.

'Great.' Zack thought to himself. This was horrible. It seemed impossible; still Zack couldn't give up complete hope. He just said a silent prayer that Maddie would still be down in the lobby by some chance. Hopefully………..

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Maddie looked down at her watch for what seemed like the 5th time that afternoon.

"Baby are you sure your okay?" Bryan questioned.

He was standing beside her and giving her a curious look. She was obviously distracted by something.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered distractedly, eyeing the elevator doors. Where was he?!?!? He was normally there by now. He was so use to coming down to the lobby at 11 that he'd made it part of his daily routine; even when Maddie was off duty.

"If you're really fine babe, I really need to go. I'm going to be late for work." The brunette spoke.

"I know. I know." Maddie quickly answered. "Just give me a second, alright?!" she said.

Her plan had to work. She had to get her revenge. Her plan was just so simple and yet so brilliant that she had to see it worked. She had to get her revenge. She'd skipped out on a shopping spree for this! SHOPPING **SPREE** for heaven's sake! This had better work!

"For what?" Bryan asked, slightly annoyed by his girlfriend's actions.

Right at that moment, the elevator made its dingling sound, signifying its arrival. Maddie watched it with expectant and hopeful eyes and almost shouted for joy when she saw the glimpse of familiar blonde tresses.

She immediately grabbed onto her boyfriend, threw her arms around him, and began to kiss him like she'd never kissed him before.

Zack was ecstatic! He'd finally gotten off of the elevator; now maybe…hopefully she would still be in the lobby.

Zack scanned the semi-busy lobby before his eyes landed on her. He could spot her in a crowd of millions.

The sight he saw was not a pleasant one. Maddie was making out with her boyfriend. Zack stopped in place to watch the kissing couple, wondering why the sight seemed to bother him more than usual. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be pouring his heart out to Maddie and instead she was making out with this guy?! Or maybe it was because she seemed to be kissing this guy more passionately than Zack had ever seen her kiss anyone.

She pushed up against him and one arm was wrapped around the waist and the opposite was moved up and her fingers were moving in his dark brown hair.

Zack watched the couple, fighting to remain calm, fighting to keep away the jealousy and the anger that always came when he saw Maddie with other men. He **had** to remain calm. If he wanted Maddie to truly hear him out and take him seriously, he was just going to have to wait this out and talk to her after the bonehead wasn't around.

Finally the two kissing teens broke apart.

Bryan was staring at Maddie with shocked eyes.

"Wow" was all he could manage to say after the mind blowing kiss he had just experienced.

Maddie and him had shared some very good and very passionate kisses, but that had definitely been there best by far.

"That's all I wanted to do." Maddie smiled innocently before somewhat pushing Bryan out of the door.

"I'll see you after work!" she smiled before pushing him towards the door. The brunette was in such a daze that he kind of just walked on out of the hotel without a thought or question.

Zack took a deep breath. The bonehead was gone. He tried to calm himself down. Now was his time. He needed to talk to Maddie. He needed to tell her how he felt. If he had to go another moment without being with her, he didn't know what he would do.

Suddenly Maddie looked up at him and they locked eyes.

Maddie was ecstatic. She had gotten Zack back! She had gotten him back and she had gotten him good! She knew that he couldn't stand it when she was with other guys. What better revenge than to make out in front of him, and their make out session had indeed been one to rival Zack's with the redhead.

She looked over at Zack, noticing right away that something was different with him. He was….dressed up for one. Zack **never** dressed up. She quickly brushed this realization off though. It was time for her revenge and man was it sweet. She smirked at the blonde.

She knew that he had seen the whole thing. She could only imagine how he'd felt about it all, but she knew that he was probably jealous and angry and that thought was very pleasing to her. It served him right.

Maddie's smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" said, while smiling at the 16 year old.

Zack couldn't believe his ears. 'Payback?' She'd made out like that for…for "payback?!"

At this realization, something within Zack snapped. He couldn't believe Maddie! He had come down there to bare his heart and soul to her and she concocted some crazy idea to get "payback?"

She had played with his feelings! Who did she think she was?! What did she think this was?! He couldn't believe what Maddie had just done, and he was furious – no he was beyond furious!

"Unbelievable" Zack said to himself, slowly shaking his head before shocking Maddie by storming out of the hotel.

"What – where are you going?! Zack!" Maddie called after him before running after him.

Something wasn't right. This much was obvious. Zack was pissed, furious, extremely angry, you name it. Zack was pissed.

This wasn't the reaction Maddie had been expecting and suddenly the blonde had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Zack wait! Wait up, will you?!" she called as she ran into the semi-warm streets of Boston.

"Wait?! What the – you want me to **wait?!**" Zack sputtered, angry, shocked, and livid. "No! I mean – what the hell?! – No I'm not waiting! I don't want anything to do with you!" he exclaimed, glaring at the blonde.

"What are you saying?" Maddie questioned. She had just been trying to get her revenge. He had gotten revenge on her the night before. This was just a little bit of healthy revenge. What was he talking about? He didn't want anything to do with her? And why was he so angry. He was more angry than usual.

" I'm saying that I'm done!! Stay away from me! **Stay the hell away from me!**" he yelled, looking at Maddie with eyes of disgust.

"Zack calm down." Maddie told him, shocked by his words and the way he was looking at her. " – I was only trying to get my revenge from last night; that's all! There was no hurt intended!" she quickly explained.

Zack's eyes became big at these words and if it were even possible, his anger increased, but he fought to remain calm. Why even waste his energy on someone who was just so vindictive and clueless?!

"Oh you were just trying to get your **revenge** were you?!" he asked before snapping somewhat. He had been keeping up the sarcastic anger facade for a while but he was on the brink of completely snapping. "God what is this, some fucking game to you?!"

"No it's not a game!" Maddie threw back, wondering why he was so angry at her. "Geez! After that charade you pulled last night, don't you think I deserved to get a little payback?!" she exclaimed.

"What "charade?!" Oh you mean me making out with that girl?!" Zack asked incredulously. Surely she couldn't be talking about that!

"**Yes I mean that!** And in front of **me!!**" Maddie replied.

"**Damn it Maddie!**" Zack exclaimed, the frustration and fury clear in his voice. "How much of a hypocrite can you be?!?! You make out with guys in front of me **all the damn time** and do I try to get **"payback?!?!?"**"

These words had left the 19 year old speechless. She had never thought about that. He was right. She did make out with other guys in front of him all the time and he had never done anything about it.

"**God!** You really don't get it do you?!" Zack exclaimed, looking away from her and running a frustrated hand through his blonde locks. "...I love you!" he said, looking back into Maddie's eyes, his eyes shining passionately. "I must be out of my **damn MIND** but I love you!" he told her.

"No." Maddie said, shaking her head. "That's not true. You just have some crush on me." She said, not knowing if she was talking more to him or to herself.

Zack couldn't really love her. He just couldn't. That would just make things so complicated; not to mention that if that was true, that would make her the most horrible person in the world because she had played with his feelings. She had tried to hurt him on purpose. If he really loved her then…..Maddie couldn't even think about it.

"It's just some crush." She continued. "You've had it since we were younger and that's all it is; a crush. You're - you're just attracted to my looks." She explained.

"Wrong again Maddie!" Zack exclaimed, sick and tired of Maddie always thinking she knew every thing. She didn't know anything! "It's not some stupid crush! Damn it, I love you! I love everything about you! I love the fact that you are nice and kind and considerate,"

Maddie couldn't believe her ears. Did he really love her?! She wasn't sure how she felt about the prospect but for some reason she felt really warm and tingly inside when she thought about it. And he said that she was nice, kind, and considerate. Maddie began to slightly blush at the compliments Zack was paying to her.

"While **selfish** all at the same time!" Zack finished. The blush immediately disappeared from Maddie's face and she looked down at the ground in shame.

He was right. She could definitely be selfish when she wanted to be. She had been so selfish and set on having revenge that she hadn't actually thought about Zack's feelings at all.

"I love the fact that you are so gosh darn smart that it should be a crime to be so intelligent and attractive at the same time!" Zack continued, gently grasping Maddie's chin and making her look up. "I love that you want to save the planet. I love the fact that you are so much more damn beautiful than what you even **realize.** I even love the fact that you swear that you look so much like that Sharpay chick when really you guys are like night and day!...I just love you!" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"And I was just so **stupid** to think that you could feel the same way!" he suddenly exclaimed, letting go of her chin as he shook his head in regret.

"I was so stupid to think that you'd even **notice** how strongly I really feel for you and to think that you'd even **notice** me period!!" he said, jaw set as he glared at the sky a cold and bitter look in his eye. "I was such an idiot to think that the fact that I know almost **everything** about you, would really ever matter to you! God! What in the world made me think that you would ever take me seriously?!?!" he exclaimed, completely disgusted with himself for being so ignorant.

"Well this might be some game to you, but it is not a game to me!!" he exclaimed angrily. He was tired. He was tired of all of the games. This was not a game!! This was his heart, and she was breaking it! Damn it, it was broken!!

"Gosh! I watched you – I watched you go out with all of those – those jerks, and **I** was the one who picked up the pieces when **all** of them broke your heart!" he exclaimed, eyes shining with tears that were begging to come out, but he would not let them. He was not going to cry. He'd be damned if he did.

" I was the one who went to your sweet sixteen when no one else did, and **I** saved your prom!" he continued, pointing to himself for emphasis. "If that's not love, I don't know what is! But still…you never picked up on it, did you?!" he asked angrily and bitterly.

"No!" he exclaimed angrily. " No! You didn't! Cause I **always** am and **always** will be "sweet Zack." Younger Zack! **Child** Zack! Friend Zack! Well I'm done being friends!" he exclaimed. "....Just stay the hell away from me, okay?" he finally said, a tired, dejected, and defeated look on his face.

He was scaring the crap out of Maddie with all of the pained looks he was making. She had obviously hurt him immensely.

Maddie opened her mouth to say sorry, but Zack quickly stopped her.

"No! Don't say anything!" he exclaimed. He was done hearing Maddie's excuses. He was done hearing Maddie. "Don't say one single thing! You've said and **done** enough!......" Zack said, jaw set in place and eyes shining with passion as he looked at the blonde with piercing eyes.

"All I ever did was love you, but you were too blind to ever realize or acknowledge that….I freakin made all A's this entire school year just to impress you….but you don't notice. You don't care." He said before slowly shaking his head in bitter thought.

His traveling eyes finally returned back to the silent Maddie's who's eyes were wide open in shock and who's mouth was closed in deep shame.

He was right. Every thing he had said since they'd come outside had all been true. And all he had ever done was love her. All he had ever done was try to give her his love. Zack treated her like a princess, showered her with gifts, and listened to her problems. He had been there for her more than anyone she knew had, and what did she do? She ignored him. She refused to see him as anything other than a friend, when he was so obviously in love with her.

She went out on dates with other guys and bragged to him about her time with them. She made out with them in front of him! And then the final nail in the coffin, she had sought payback with her PDA when she indeed had been the one who had done wrong in the first place! She had had no right in seeking revenge on his justified charade.

She had hurt him, even more than usual. She had crushed his heart. She had ripped it into a million pieces. She deserved every harsh word he had just said to her and more.

After a moment of regretful thinking, Zack scoffed bitterly before fixing Maddie with a cold glare.

"Fuck you." He bit out, between clenched teeth, before turning on his heels and storming back into the hotel.

Maddie was so shell-shocked at the whole entire situation she had found herself in that she just stood there, mouth agape and eyes suddenly watery. Everything had changed so quickly and the tables had taken a turn for the worst. One second she had been ecstatic about the prospect of some satisfying revenge and now….she was down a friend; in fact she was down a best friend.

And Zack loved her! He loved her. He really loved her. Maddie couldn't believe it, and she also couldn't seem to move or think or even breathe as she watched the man in question walk away.

'He loved her….well not anymore.' Maddie sullenly thought. Now he hated her; in fact he never wanted to see her again. Maddie swallowed the bump in her throat and attempted to ignore the sudden aching in her heart.

She stood in place for a few more seconds, watching the retreating Zack. I would say that she was in deep thought but truth of the matter is that she wasn't thinking much at all at this point. Then, as if she was hit by a jolt of lighting, she snapped out of her temporary stupor. Zack was her friend. He was her best friend!! She couldn't let him just walk away from her like that! She had to apologize! She had to tell him she was sorry!!

She had once again almost single-handedly ruined their friendship. She had stopped it the first time, a year ago, and she was going to stop it now!! 'This couldn't be the end of their friendship! This was just another one of their stupid fights! They would be laughing about it tomorrow! Right?'

Even as Maddie thought this, she knew it was a lie. This was not the same as any of their past fights. This was different and Maddie knew this with all of her heart and soul and it scared her to no end. What if Zack didn't forgive her this time? Maddie moved the devastating thought out of her head before quickly turning on her heels and sprinting into the hotel.

"Zack! Wait!" she shouted out, at the top of her lungs, to the teen, whom had just entered the elevator.

Her exclamation had gained the attention of the entire lobby but Maddie didn't care, nor did she pay any notice. She just had to get Zack to talk to her and to forgiver her!

Zack looked up at Maddie and their eyes met, blue meeting light brown, but this only lasted a second. Zack quickly looked away from her and brought his head down, a defeated look on his face. Maddie watched in horror as the elevator door closed, seemingly closing on her and Zack's friendship as well.

Maddie stopped in her tracks, her heart seemed to be pounding a hundred beats per minute and she felt as if it had just exploded into a million pieces. She lowered her head down in defeat. She had really messed up this time.

The nineteen year old felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and no matter how hard she tried to stop them, she knew it was all in vain. Tears cascaded down her smooth cheeks and she slowly walked over to one of the couches in the lobby and sat down, thanking God that Moseby was on his lunch break and that London was out shopping. She didn't feel like having to explain her crying state to anyone.

It was the strangest thing but as soon as the first tear emerged form Maddie's eyes, it was as if something snapped within the blonde and she just couldn't seem to stop crying.

'What is wrong with me?!' she wondered. She didn't know; well actually she didn't want to know. She was afraid that if she found out what **was** wrong, that she might not be able to handle it. Love. She couldn't handle love. She didn't want to be in love. She didn't want it!

How could she be in love with Zack? How could she be in love with her best friend; someone who was three years younger than her?! And even more…how could she be in love with someone who hated her. No. It wasn't love. She didn't love Zack – well as anything more than a friend that is. She was devastated though, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Zack was her best friend for heaven's sake and he wanted nothing to do with her, but something inside of Maddie told her that she was a little more upset than what one would be after fighting with their best friend and this scared Maddie. She blocked out the tiny voice in her head that was telling her why she was so upset. She didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

All she knew was that she felt empty inside; that much was a given. She felt so empty… and she felt cold. She couldn't get over the shame she felt. How could she have done what she had. But most of all her heart ached. It ached because she knew that Zack hated her. He was furious with her and he didn't want anything to do with her.

His words echoed in her mind, causing a sob to break free from her lips and that was it. Suddenly it seemed like all of Maddie's shields and barriers came crashing down and she began to truly cry. She was crying because her best friend was furious with her, but more than that, she was crying because she loved him.

She was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Zack Martin and she knew it...maybe she'd know all along…This realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She loved Zack. The aching in her heart seemed to triple until it just seemed to be a huge unfillable void.

She loved Zack Martin. She loved Zack and he loved her! They were both in love! And everything seemed absolutely hopeless at that point.

Maddie sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She felt so stupid, probably exactly how Zack had felt after he'd left her cold the other night. She felt so stupid. How in the world had she not known that she was in love with Zack?!

She didn't deserve to cry. She had brought this on herself. How had she been so stupid? If she tried to picture her life without Bryan or any of her other exes for that matter, she could. She had no problem doing so, but the thought of her life without Zack, was close to unbearable.

She loved him. She knew that now. He was so much to her. He made her so happy. He made her laugh. He made her feel attractive and sexy. He made her feel wanted. He was so flirtatious and just so darn sexy. And he made her feel amazing. He was amazing.

A small smile made it's way onto Maddie's now hot and tear stained face as she thought back to how Zack had jumped on the park bench and shouted out that he loved her.

He was so romantic and so crazy and just so..so…so Zack. God she loved him. **WHY HADN'T SHE REALIZED THAT BEFORE?!?!?!**

'Oh yeah. Because she was stupid!' Maddie thought, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

She felt so unsettled. She just wanted to run up to Zack and tell him that he was wrong and that she did love him; **she really did love him!** But she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that because she had ruined everything. Zack didn't even want to **see** her; let alone talk to her!

She had really messed things up this time. She had to get him to forgive her! She had to talk to him! She had to tell him that she loved him!!!!!!.......But how??

**Author's note:**** Kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I'll try not to leave you guys waiting too long. I'm not going to put a date on that because every time I do that lately, I just seem to disappoint. I am real busy right now but I will do my very best to get part 2 up soon! Put the story on alert if you already haven't yet, and please leave me a review! I really love hearing what you guys have to say about the story! Well thanks again for reading and God bless!**


	4. Drive me Crazy

**Author's note:**** Alright people it is finally finished!! I am so so so so sorry for the extremely long wait! It was not supposed to be like that! I've been working on this chapter so long that it is ridiculous! I just either wasn't satisfied with what I was writing, or I wasn't inspired to write period! It's been a mixture of both. It's been extremely frustrating for me but I know it was more even frustrating for you because at least I knew how it was going to end. I just didn't know how to write it! I apologize! Thanks for sticking with me. For those of you who read "ASSIL" I have been working my butt off on that story ever since last week. I hope to get the update up very soon. I know the wait has been too unbelievably ridiculous for that and I apologize. I have been REALLY busy and plus this chapter is turning out to be harder to write than I thought; but I'll get it together!...Alright enough about that! Without any further ado, here's chapter 3 and the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 pt.2**

**Drive me Crazy**

Maddie was up in her room, cleaning up a storm. She had been cleaning for the past hour. She had gotten to the point where the place couldn't get any cleaner! Maddie cleaned when she was troubled or upset. It was what she did. She was extremely troubled. She was in love. She didn't know how it had happened but it had, but now Zack was furious with her. How in the world was she going to get him back?!?!

Maddie paused in her third sweep through the living room as she heard her phone begin to vibrate and soon the sounds of Lady Ga Ga's "Poker face" filled the apartment.

The nineteen year old glanced down at her phone and was slightly surprised to see Carey Martin's name flashing across the screen. This was around the time that Carey normally left her suite to prepare for her lunch show.

"Hi Carey." Maddie said skeptically, wondering why the older woman might be calling her.

"Hey Maddie. I'm calling because you left your sweater over here the other day when Zack and you were hanging out." Carey explained.

"Oh…" Maddie said, remembering the pink sweater she'd accidentally left behind after her and Zack's movie night. A sharp feeling of sadness shot through her at the thought of Zack. She still couldn't believe how quickly things had crashed and burned between them. She couldn't believe that he didn't want to speak to her…that he hated her.

"Ok…well do you think that maybe I could pick it up tomorrow or some time during the weekend?" Maddie suggested. She didn't want to see Carey. She didn't even want to step foot into her suite. It all reminded her too much of Zack and it hurt too much. She didn't want to see him until she had come up with a way to make him forgive her; Plus she couldn't help but think that she was probably the last person Zack wanted to see.

"Actually I was kind of about to leave and I was hoping that maybe you could pick it up real quick!" Carey quickly replied.

Maddie sighed inwardly. She didn't know how to decline without striking suspicion from the older woman who was indeed her friend and had been like a second mother to her. She wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want Carey to know that she had basically broken the heart of her oldest son.

"Alright," Maddie breathed out. "But just real quick. I can only stay a second!" she added.

"A second is all I need." The blonde turned brunette replied before hanging up.

Carey smiled, satisfied with herself. She knew that Zack and Maddie had reached a very tense and defying moment in their relationship. She wasn't quite sure what had happened exactly but Zack had basically stormed into their suite, fuming about the entire thing and she knew that it was something serious.

Carey knew how her son truly felt about the candy counter girl and also knew that even though Maddie would never admit it, she felt something for him too.

She had watch the two grow immensely closer to one another the past year and didn't want to see they're relationship destroyed; plus she was rather fond of the thought of Maddie as a prospect for a future daughter in law.

She could see that her son was in no mood to talk things out with Maddie, so she was going to **make** him talk; well set up the situation at least…..hopefully it would work.

Carey looked around the suite. Maddie would be there any second now and Zack was in his room. She needed a way to get him into the living room for a while.

The older woman wracked her brain before an idea popped into her head.

'Desperate times cause for desperate measures.' She thought to herself as she opened a cabinet and retrieved a fresh box of "cheeze its."

'You'll thank me in the long run.' Carey opened up the box and took a handful of snacks into her hand and threw them across the kitchen floor. She did the same in the dining area and the living room, before quickly discarding the box.

"Zack!!" she yelled in her best motherly "I'm pissed off" voice. "Get in here and get these snacks off of the ground! How could you?!" she exclaimed.

"I haven't even eaten any snacks mom! It wasn't me!" Zack yelled back.

"Just get in here and get them up young man!" she screamed.

That was the good thing about being a parent. You could tell your kids to do stuff and they had to; without argument! What?! There has to be some kind of perk to the job!

She heard her son enter the room, mumbling under his breath.

"Stop mumbling!" she ordered. "And make sure you get all of them." She told him, without turning to look at him, she felt slightly guilty for forcing him to clean something she had willingly messed up.

And right at that moment, a soft knock came from the door.

Zack had entered the room right on time.

"I wonder who that could be; probably just Cody, having forgotten his key." Carey said casually before making her way over to the door and opening it, praying that her plan would work and have the two friends together again.

Unbeknownst to her, Zack had failed to even hear the knock on the door. He was too busy fuming about women in general. First Maddie ripped his heart in two, and now his mom was here to rub it in by falsely accusing him and forcing him to clean the entire house. Yes he was exaggerating, but he was a very hurt and pissed off man.

Carey opened the door and smiled warmly at the woman in front of her. She made sure to open the door wide enough so that Maddie had a good view of her son.

"Hi Maddie!" she beamed, before ushering the girl inside.

Maddie couldn't even look at her, all she could see was Zack, shirtless, muscular, and bending down in the middle of the living room.

He was slightly glistening from lifting weights. His abs were distinctly defined and some of the best she had ever seen and his arms were so very muscular. He looked even better than Maddie had ever imagined; way better than he had a year ago; although he wasn't looking bad then either.

"Maddie?!" Zack exclaimed in surprise and dismay, having heard the girl's name.

Carey ignored her son and an amused smile formed on her face at Maddie's entranced expression. She was so in love with her son.

"What's caught your eye Maddie?" she smirked before turning to look at her son, and what she saw made her eyes bulge and her mouth drop open. "Oh my gosh! Zack! What are you doing?! Put a shirt on right now!! we have company!!" she exclaimed, in shock of her son's state.

Zack eyed Maddie grimly and Maddie looked away from him and averted her attention to the floor, hating the way he was looking at her and immediately wishing she hadn't come.

"I'll do you one better." Zack replied before turning on his heels. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when the place is "less crowded." He said before walking into his room.

"Zachary Martin!" Carey exclaimed in outrage. "You get your butt back out here! Your friend is here! The least you could say is hello! What's gotten into you?!" she exclaimed, as if she didn't know that her son was furious with the girl before her.

Zack appeared from his room and looked his mom straight in the eye as he stood a few steps into the living room.

"I don't want to talk to her mom." He stated firmly.

His words cut Maddie's heart like a knife. She was feeling indescribably pain. She was in the same room with the man she loved; mere steps away from him, and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"It's okay Carey, really." Maddie spoke softly, swallowing the growing lump in her throat.

Carey looked over to Maddie who was giving her a reassuring look and her heart broke at the sight of the sad girl.

She turned and glared at her son.

"Well get the rest of these snacks up then." She ordered, angry with Zack now.

"I'll just get them up when she's gone if you don't mind. I don't really want to be around right now." He replied coldly.

"You will get them up right now!!" Carey sputtered, in complete shock and awe of her son's rudeness and cruelty.

"Fine" Zack mumbled before proceeding to pick up the rest of the snack in the living room. He grumbled and gathered each piece with vengeance.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Carey told Maddie, an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay." Maddie said softly, looking anywhere but at Carey.

"I'll go get your sweater." The older woman said softly, deciding to spare Maddie from further pain. Her plan had obviously failed.

Maddie sadly watched Zack as he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, wishing that he would just listen to her and forgive her and that they could be friends again, and maybe even more.

But the wish seemed near impossible. Zack just would not listen to her. He wouldn't talk to her; in fact he wouldn't look at her. He was avoiding her like the plague. The only time he'd looked at her was when she'd first entered the apartment and that was not an enjoyable look either, but Maddie would've taken a hundred of those stares at the moment just to have him look at her.

Carey returned with Maddie's sweater in hand.

"Here you are Maddie. Thanks for stopping by." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

Maddie attempted to return it but only managed a slight grimace.

Carey walked her to the door and Maddie stole one last glance at Zack. Her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, but Zack quickly broke the gaze and tossed the bag of snacks he'd been holding into the garbage. He then turned on his heels and stormed into his room.

"See you later Maddie." Carey told the blonde, not noticing the saddened look on Maddie's face.

"Bye Carey." Maddie said softly before walking down the hallway and entering the elevator.

On her way to her floor, Maddie thought. There had to be some kind of way she could get Zack to forgive her. She had to. And she would do anything to make it happen.

He was her best friend; not to mention the man she was head over heels in love with. She had to fight for him. It was her turn to fight for him. He had spent a whole five years fighting for her and now it was her turn.

She had to think of a plan. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't! She couldn't live without her. He was the one thing that had been constant in her life for the past half decade. He was the only man who'd remained a constant. She didn't know what she would do without him. She'd gotten so used to him being around.

The elevator reached her floor and as the door opened, Maddie was hit with the realization that she didn't want to go to her suite. There were too many memories of her and Zack in there. There were too many memories of them everywhere because they went everywhere together!

The nineteen year old decided to sit in the lobby. Maybe a plan would come to her there….she didn't feel like going out anywhere and her room was just filled with too many memories.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, she made her way over to one of the sofas and sat down and grabbed a magazine.

To anyone walking by, it would seem that Maddie was engrossed in the magazine but really she was deep in thought; wracking her brain for a way to get Zack back.

She was in the middle of a third (bad) idea when someone came up behind her.

"Hi!" a beautiful, latina looking brunette spoke, beaming from ear to ear as she made her way around the couch and sat down to a confused and surprised looking Maddie.

"You're Zack's friend aren't you?!" she asked, excitedly.

'Well not so much right now.' Maddie thought sullenly but nodded nonetheless.

"Yup that's me." She said.

"Yeah I recognized you!" the brunette spoke. "Zack has a picture of you on his notebook." She explained.

Maddie couldn't help but smile at the thought of the picture that Zack had begged her for 2 years ago and had later glued on his notebook. She remembered how he had told everyone that she was his girlfriend and she had to scold him and threaten to take away the picture. That Zack Martin sure was something else.

"I'm gwen." The Spanish beauty introduced, holding her hand out to Maddie.

Maddie shook the girls hand and the girl quickly continued.

"I'm a friend of Zack's…well I was." Gwen said sullenly. "I went to the same Middle school as him. He had a crush on me actually. We sort of went out." She explained.

Maddie cursed the slight wave of jealousy that overtook her at the girl's words.

"I just transferred to his school a week ago and he's even cuter than ever, not to mention more charming, and just amazing." The girl continued with a dazed look on her face.

The jealousy Maddie was feeling became mixed with sadness. Zack was all of those things. He was cute, charming, (he had charmed her hadn't he?) and amazing, and she had chased him away. She had hurt him. She had broken his heart.

"But I can barely get a word with him! All of the girls like him and they are constantly throwing themselves at him and flirting with him!" Gwen exclaimed in despair.

'They what?!' Maddie thought to herself, immediately outraged and extremely jealous.

'He'd better not flirt back.' The blonde thought to herself before admonishing herself. She had never expressed any true interest in him so if he flirted back, she couldn't be mad about it.

"He's just so tall. And his eyes are so blue, and he's so muscular, and Gosh he has the best hair! Who could blame them for liking him." The brunette rattled off.

Maddie felt like knocking herself upside the head. This girl was dead on. She wasn't stating anything but facts. Zack was gorgeous. Who in their right mind would refuse the chance to go out with him?!?!...Her! Idiot!!

"But you're one of his really close friends –

"I'm his Best friend." Maddie interrupted, feeling the need to inform this girl of her status.

"Oh!! Best friend! That's even better! You probably know everything there is to know about him!!...Do you think you could help me come up with a way to get him to notice me??" Gwen asked, eyes brimming with hope.

Maddie eyed the teen beauty, skeptically. There was no way she was going to help this girl get with her man!

"I can't." Maddie said with an apologetic look on her face. "You see, Zack already has a girlfriend." She said.

"Really?" Gwen asked. "I don't see him with anyone particular at school." She pressed.

"That's because she's an older woman." Maddie answered. "He's really very much in love with her too." Maddie said, a fake sympathetic look plastered on her face. "I'm sorry but there's just no way he'd go for it. He's in love." The blonde told the 16 year old.

"Oh" Gwen said, face fallen. "Well I guess there is nothing you can do…"

"Nope nothing!" Maddie quickly replied. "Sorry kid. You tried. Why not try things with their friend Bob?" she suggested.

"I just really wanted Zack." The a crest fallen Gwen mumbles sadly before getting up from the couch.

"Well you know what they say! You can't always have what you want and all that jazz! See ya! It was nice to meet you!" the 19 year old blonde rattles off ushering the Latina out of the hotel.

"Nice to meet you too! Thanks for all of your sympathy and understanding!" Gwen exclaimed sarcastically, shocked by the way Maddie was rushing her out of the hotel.

"Yeah no problem!" Maddie replied. The sarcasm was lost on her because she had just figured out the perfect plan! It had to work! Now all she had to do was start working on it! Zack Martin would be hers! Hopefully before the sun rose the next day!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&***************(((((((((((((((((((((((*******

Zack lay in his bed that night. He had spent most of the day weight lifting. It helped him relax. It calmed him.

He had been surprised to see Maddie in their suite earlier. He couldn't believe the way his heart still skipped a beat at the mere mention of her name and he was furious at himself because of it!

He was furious with Maddie! He didn't want anything to do with her, but still he loved her. Still his heart sped up when he was in the same room with her.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he didn't want to be around her, and he was extremely pissed at her.

When their eyes had met across the suite when she was walking to the door, he'd almost lost all of his nerve. She just looked so heartbroken and so regretful, but Zack couldn't be weak.

He had to stay away from her! He couldn't continue to chase her unmercifully. She obviously didn't take him seriously and she obviously didn't deserve him! She was playing a game and when it came to his feelings for her, it was anything but a game.

No. She had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He wasn't going to talk to her and he wasn't going to listen to her. He didn't want anything to do with her. Yes he still loved her, but right now love wasn't enough. He loved her, but he sure didn't like her much at all anymore.

Zack glanced at his alarm clock. It was time for his midnight snack. Zack hopped out of his bed, happy at the prospect of a few tasty "Take 5's." It had been a long stressful day and he needed something to munch on.

Zack exited the suite, happy at the fact that Maddie was not working the night shift and instead it was Millicent. He couldn't be around her. He didn't want to see her. If she moved to another country, he'd be perfectly okay with it; at least that was what Zack told himself.

He entered the lobby, clad in a black wife beater and white long johns.

He walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey Mill" he said casually.

"H-Hey Zack." Millicent stuttered.

"Hey it's only me. Calm down." Zack smiled soothingly. Lately he'd been getting the feeling that maybe Millicent had a little crush on him.

'Poor girl.' Zack thought to himself. She'll find the right guy someday….

"I'll have two _Take 5's _please." He asked politely.

"Before you um get the bars," Millicent spoke hesitantly. "I was told to tell you to go to Moseby's office immediately. "Chef Paulo had left over chocolate cake this evening and it's in Mr. M's office. He thought you'd want some." She finished, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"No way! Cake?!" Zack exclaimed. That was the one thing that could possibly really cheer him up after the sucky day he'd had.

"I'm there!" he exclaimed, thanking Millicent and then heading across the room to Moseby's office.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and it opened. He walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Mr. Moseby you're awesome! You must've known that I needed some cake! If only you knew the day I've had." Zack rattled off before looking across the room to see non other than the woman who'd caused his day to be so awful: Maddie Fitzpatrick.

"What the - ?!?! Maddie what are you doing in here?! Where's Moseby?!" Zack exclaimed in dismay.

There was no Moseby. Moseby had gone home for the night and Maddie had instructed Millicent to tell Zack what she had. She knew that Zack would come down for a midnight snack and had come up with a plan to get him alone so that he would listen to her.

It didn't take Zack too long to realize that Mr. Moseby did not have any cake for him.

"Maddie! What's the deal?!" Zack exclaimed, crossing the room to get to Maddie, just as Maddie ran to the other side and swiftly locked the door, coming to stand in front of it.

"Maddie move! Let me out of here!" Zack exclaimed, admonishing himself for not leaving the moment he knew what was going on.

"Zack! Zack please! Just talk to me. Please!" Maddie exclaimed standing firmly in front of the door and trying her best to get a livid Zack to listen and hear her out.

"Maddie let me out!" Zack told the 19 year old, refusing to look her in the face.

"No!" Maddie exclaimed defiantly. "God! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What I did was so stupid and… Gosh, you'll never know how sorry I am." Maddie finished, looking at Zack with pleading eyes.

"Okay!" Zack exclaimed, "You're sorry for the dirty trick you pulled earlier, great!" Zack yelled. "Now let me out!"

"Wait! Gosh! Please! Just calm down for a second and hear me out!!" Maddie exclaimed, becoming frustrated with the teen who just would not listen to her.

"God I hate it when you're mad at me. I can't stand it." She said quietly before running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"You drive me crazy! You drive me absolutely crazy, you know?!" she exclaimed, glaring at Zack, while really becoming overcome with self frustration at the fact that she didn't know how to tell Zack that she loved him.

"Well you drive me crazy too okay?!" Zack echoed, angry and frustrated also. "God! Do you think I want to feel the way I feel about you?! If I could stop it then trust me I would!" he told her.

"You don't get it! You don't understand!" Maddie exclaimed in despair. He didn't understand. He didn't understand that she loved him. She didn't want him to stop loving her because she loved him to; so much!

"No Maddie! You don't understand!...I get it! I get that you don't love me, okay?! So why don't you just leave me alone!!" Zack yelled.

"If you would just shut your damn mouth for one second!! Just listen!!!!" Maddie yelled back, her frustration reaching a new high.

"God!" she sighed heavily before pacing back and forth in front of the office door.

"You did this to me! You did this!!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"I didn't do anything." Zack replied, frowning at Maddie.

"Yes you did! Yes you did Zack! You did this! You made me fall in love with you! –

"Oh now that's ridiculous!" Zack exclaimed, not even allowing Maddie to finish her sentence.

"Stop it Maddie! Don't you go firing off insane lies!! Okay?! God, don't you think I'm hurt enough?!?!? The last thing I need is you trying to lie and give me false hope!!!" he angrily exclaimed.

Maddie sighed heavily, jaw clenched tightly. He wasn't listening to her!! He would not listen to her! What could she do?!?! He just would not listen to her! He wasn't hearing her out!

"I forgive you Maddie! I forgive you for playing with my heart!! I forgive you for breaking it!! I forgive you for it all, okay?! Happy?!?!? Now just leave me alone and let me out of this freakin office!!"

Maddie abruptly gripped the back of Zack's head and crashed her lips into his, she was relieved when she felt Zack immediately respond to the kiss and was happy when he did not try to push her away.

She broke away from him, taking note of the lust in Zack's eyes before kissing him once more.

She needed him to listen to her. She needed him to calm down and stop being so angry so that he would listen to her and the look of lust on his face was a sure sign that the tenseness was fading.

"That one time we went to that French Restaurant that we didn't like, and you were wearing that red shirt with those black shorts…totally wanted to make out with you the entire time." Maddie let out in between their kiss.

He had to know that she loved him. Didn't he know that she loved him. She'd been jealous last night for heavens sake!! So painstakingly jealous. She loved him!

"That one time you were that pink cocktail dress to that party…completely had a hard on for a while." Zack breathed, answering without thinking. He wasn't thinking much at all at that moment.

Zack hated the way he automatically responded to Maddie and he was absolutely disgusted at the way he couldn't seem to resist her.

He met her every kiss with equal, if not more determination and passion. He abruptly and roughly pushed her into the wall, causing the door to rattle slightly and eliciting a surprised gasp from the blonde. He pinned her there and focuses solely on kissing her.

Maddie had finally grasped his attention and had also finally gotten him to shut up. Now she had to get her words out. This might be the only chance she had at getting them out!

She deepened her kiss with Zack, letting her tongue explore the walls of his mouth. It seemed as if it had been a good year since she'd kissed him and not merely a night. She was quickly finding out that she loved Zack's kisses as much as he loved chocolate.

She moaned softly when she felt Zack break away from her lips and immediately latch on to her neck.

He sucked on her pulse point, eliciting another loud moan from the blonde's lips. He kissed and sucked on her neck.

As Zack continued to kiss her neck, he slowly moved his fingertips underneath Maddie's top and began to lift it up and over Maddie's head allowing her to move away from the wall slightly.

He carelessly threw the shirt to the side and Maddie gasped at the immediate draft she felt after her shirt was discarded. Zack briefly broke away from Maddie's neck and looked her over with appreciation. She was wearing a lacy white Victoria's Secret bra and she definitely looked good in it. Maddie took this moment of peaceful silence to speak.

"I'm sorry Zack." Maddie whispered into the air staring at the man before her.

"Sorry for what?" Zack asked, his entrancing state slightly broken at the blonde's words. He was still angry with Maddie, but couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing her, ravishing her neck, and just plain out ravishing her. "Sorry you don't love me? It's not your fault." He spat before latching on to her neck again. He didn't want to ruin the time he did have with Maddie with pointless apologies.

He didn't know why she'd kissed him or why she was allowing him to kiss all over her, but he knew that he wanted it and he couldn't stop it. This might be the last time he was allowed the chance to be with the woman he still loved, despite how angry he was with her. He was going to enjoy this moment and try to forget that Maddie did not love him the way that he loved her.

"No" Maddie breathed out, taking note that Zack's kisses was becoming slightly more aggressive, though the 16 year old was unaware of this. "I'm sorry for a lot of things." She managed to let out before Zack lightly bit her neck, causing her to shudder.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She said before gasping as Zack's hands suddenly squeezed her tingling breasts, sending wetness to her core. She was slightly happy when he didn't continue to touch them. It would've been extremely hard to focus on speaking with that kind of distraction. It was already hard as it was! "I'm sorry for making out with Bryan in front of you." She continued. "I'm sorry for always making out and being with other guys in front of you. It was wrong and they didn't mean anything! They were just men passing through my life." Maddie spoke with determination, despite the obvious pleasure Zack was giving her.

Zack broke away from her neck and looked at her skeptically before speaking.

"No need to be sorry. Why would you need to be sorry. You don't have to stop your make-out sessions on account of me." He said, looking at Maddie with cold eyes.

"I'm just a good lay right?" he spat before swiftly removing his shirt, done with his and Maddie's "tender" moment and just plain out frustrated and angry. "Let's get down to it then!" He said

"Zack…." Maddie admonished, wishing that Zack would just hear her out and stop being so stubborn and angry.

"Sorry Maddie but I don't know what else to do!" Zack exclaimed. "I've try to be myself; I've try to be the gentleman and treat you like the Princess you are, but that doesn't work! Maybe if I'm a jerk like half of the guys you've dated, you'll start to notice me!!" he exclaimed.

"No Zack." Maddie quickly spoke up. "I don't want you to ever be like them." she said, eyes big in surprise at Zack's words.

"Are you sure Maddie? Are you sure?! Because that seems to be what you go for!" he exclaimed, disgusted with himself for still feeling the way he did about Maddie.

"If you would just hear me out…" Maddie attempted.

"I can't hear you out!!" Zack suddenly exclaimed, in frustration before abruptly throwing his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry Maddie." He said quietly. "But listening to you just hurts too much. It hurts to be near you, it hurts to see you and it hurts to hear you because I know I can never be with you. It's just heartbreaking and pointless." He said before opening the door and exiting the closet.

Maddie quickly threw on her tank top and followed him. She wasn't going to let him get away yet! She couldn't!

"Zack! Please! Just listen to me!!" she attempted once more, following the blonde to the elevator.

"Maddie just leave me alone, please." A seemingly defeated Zack said, before stepping onto the elevator.

"No!" Maddie exclaimed defiantly. She couldn't let him walk away from her. He **had** to listen to her!

"Maddie I don't want to talk to you!!" Zack exclaimed. "I get it! You don't have feelings for me. I get it! I'll leave you alone!" Zack yelled out in frustration, not really at Maddie but just at the fact that he knew that he would never be able to be with her; despite the fact that he loved her.

"But that's not what I want!" Maddie yelled back.

"But that's what you're gonna have to get!" Zack threw. "I can't be your friend anymore Maddie. It's just too painful." Zack said, voice coming down to a normal volume, right as the elevator door dinged and opened up to the 23rd floor.

Zack exited the elevator and Maddie just watched him for a moment in shock and despair before quickly running out of the elevator and throwing herself into Zack's arms.

"Zack please!" Maddie exclaimed, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Stop!..Don't leave me." She softly whimpered, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Zack allowed Maddie to hug him before gently reaching behind his neck and grasping her small hands. He removed them from around his neck and looked into Maddie's light brown eyes that were still producing tears.

"I know you're scared of losing your best friend." Zack stated, taking Maddie's pleas as an attempt to keep him as her best friend. "But you still have London and you have plenty of other friends." He said softly, wiping away the tears that were streaming down Maddie's face.

He didn't hate her. He could never hate her. But he couldn't be her best friend anymore. It hurt way too much.

Maddie closed her eyes as he touched her, desperately needing to cling to him and keep him from leaving.

"I'm sorry Maddie, but I just can't do it anymore." He said before abruptly leaving Maddie in the middle of the hallway and entering his suite.

"Wait!" Maddie exclaimed, but it was in vain. The suite door was already closing. "I love you." The blonde whispered before her eyes grew big in shock.

A shattered Maddie watched as the door to the Martin suite shut completely.

She'd never felt such longing and pain from wanting something so badly.

At that moment, she would've given most anything just to be in Zack's strong arms. She had always felt a certain safety and excitement from being there.

"Zack please! Zack…just please. Please?" she attempted, feeling weak in the knees as she stared at the closed door before her, already feeling the lump in her throat building again.

She had obviously really hurt Zack and he obviously really loved her. And here he was thinking there was no way in hell that she felt the same, but she did! And she had to tell him this. She wanted him! She needed him! She loved him!

Maddie sighed in defeat, heart aching as she placed her hand against the door as if to some how get closer to Zack. She had to try. She had to try to tell him, even if he didn't hear her or listen. She just couldn't give up. She loved him for heavens sake.

The blonde removed her hand from the door and shakily ran it through her smooth locks before taking a deep breath. This was it. Maddie crumbled to the floor and brought her knees to her chest and held herself, trying to fight the tears that she knew would come.

"The truth is…I was stupid." She sighed heavily, already filling the dreaded tears building in her eyes. This moment was intense. This was her last chance. If he didn't listen to her now, he probably never would; or at least that was how Maddie felt. "I was selfish." She continued, praying that Zack was listening and would hear her words. "I was insensitive,…but most of all I was stupid." She finished, fighting extremely hard to keep back her tears.

"Gosh." She breathed, shaking her head in disgust at herself. "All these years……All these years I've been trying to fight it, deny it, and ignore it." She said, before suddenly standing up with a newfound determination and strength. She **loved** him! She loved Zack Martin! And damn it she was going to make him hers!! "Well I can't. Love doesn't work that way." She said, facing the door and speaking into it, while silently praying once more, with all of her heart, that Zack was listening her. "It's a feeling, an emotion; a certain passion that cannot be controlled." She said, bringing her left hand up and touching the door.

"But that's what makes it so beautiful right?" she said softly, before slowly letting her hand fall from the door.

"You're three years younger than me Zack; actually three and a half specifically. I use to babysit you for heaven's sake! I think of you as my brother…well I **thought** of you as my brother." She said before looking longingly at the door and wrapping her arms around her waist as if to protect her and calm her fears.

"I never believed it was possible, but here I am 19 years old and in college, and here you are 16 years old and in High School; and yet I can't help my obvious attraction to you." She said, resting her forehead on the door and releasing her waist as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't help but think that you are absolutely, adorably cute and also excruciatingly hot and intriguing." She admitted, wiping the tear away and taking a deep breath before continuing, her right hand squeezing the doorknob for support. "I can't help but crave for your touch, your attention, and your **damn** flirting." She said with a slight sad chuckle. "I can't help the fact that I want to be around you all of the time. I can't help a lot of things Zack." She said softly.

"I love you Zack…and I can't help it." She said, moving her forehead from the door and staring at it as she spoke, finally having removed the lump completely out of her throat as the tears fell from her eyes. "And I've tried so hard…so hard." She continued. "I've completely ignored it and stayed away from any thought of it, but that couldn't stop me from feeling the way that I do." Maddie finished.

The suite door suddenly opened to reveal a stunned looking Zack. He had heard her. No matter how angry he was and how much he wanted to ignore and shut her out, he couldn't. He loved her, and he had heard every single word she had just spoke and was shocked senseless. Zack was staring at Maddie with a questioning look of surprise on his face. Maddie's words had seemingly rendered him speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. Surely he had heard wrong.

Maddie silently said a quick prayer of thanks to the heavens. Zack had heard her and now she was looking into his blue orbs, willing him, with everything in her, to believe her.

"I love you," Maddie softly repeated, eyes shining passionately as she looked at Zack. Zack's heartbeat thoroughly increased at the revelation. Maddie loved him! Maddie loved…**him**!! It all seemed too good to be true. A smile of shock and happiness made its way onto Zack's features as he stared in disbelief at the woman of his dreams. "…and God it is just so scary." Maddie finally admitted, her voice quivering as the words left her lips.

The state of her voice did not go unnoticed and Zack watched her with curiosity and concern. What was so scary about loving him??

"You're Zack Martin. You can get any girl that you want." She said quietly, thinking back to Gwen and their conversation; finally on the verge of admitting her true fears of a relationship with him. "…and I've never gotten why you always wanted **me**?" she softly admitted. "Once you're with me, I think you'll finally get over me, and you'll just want to move on with someone else." She said quietly, her head bowed at the mere thought of such a horrible thing.

Zack looked at his Maddie, eyes full with concern and surprise. He had no idea Maddie had ever felt this way. Maddie was oblivious to Zack's concerned look though because her eyes were trained onto the floor.

"It's scary. It's terrifying Zack. I'm vulnerable; more vulnerable than I've ever felt in my entire life and I don't like it." She continued, still looking down at the ground she couldn't bare to see the look on Zack's face at the realization that she, Maddie Fitzpatrick, was insecure.

Maddie's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Zack move closer to her. She felt him softly grip her chin before moving it up until she was staring directly into his eyes and he was staring into hers. Her heartbeat increased at the movement. He always did have such a huge effect on her.

Zack slowly moved in and their lips met in the softest, sweetest, purest of kisses; his lips cradling her top lip and hers cradling his bottom. After a few seconds, Zack finally backed away.

Maddie sighed blissfully. The kiss had comforted her and calmed her down, but left her wanting more at the same time.

"I love you Maddie." Zack said, looking deeply into Maddie's light brown eyes. The blonde woman couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face at Zack's words.

"I've loved you since I was twelve." He said, laughing slightly. "Trust me, I'm not falling for any other woman." He told the 19 year old.

"I've tried to go out on dates and have long term girlfriends, but none of them were right because…they weren't you. They couldn't even **begin** to compare with you." He said softly, running a hand through Maddie's hair.

Maddie closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. Oh how she loved his touch.

"I love you so much Maddie." He told her, kissing her once more.

When they broke apart this time Maddie still had her eyes closed, wishing and hoping that the moment would never end.

"And…you love me?" Zack questioned unbelievingly once Maddie opened her eyes, a goofy grin on his face. "You truly love…**me**?" he asked skeptically yet hopefully. Did Maddie Fitzpatrick really love HIM??

"With all of my heart." Maddie said, staring at the 16 year old as if entranced, and smiling widely and mirroring Zack's toothy grin.

She was ecstatic. She couldn't believe the turn of events! She couldn't believe that she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved and he was standing across from her and loving her just as much as she loved him.

"How could I not?" Maddie asked, wrapping her arms around Zack's neck and kissing his lips softly. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, makes me feel the way that you make me feel." She told him, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist. "Nobody makes me laugh the way that you do." (She kissed him again.) "No one makes my heart speed up or makes my blood boil more than you do. *kiss* "You're amazing Zack Martin." She finished, running a finger across his lips, thoughtfully.

"….Thanks….." Zack finally spoke, a huge, goofy grin on his face. He was content with the whole world at that moment. He couldn't believe that Maddie **loved** him and that she was kissing him the way that she was. He was on top of the world!

"And you drive me crazy! You make me furious with your… your cockiness," Maddie sputtered out in frustration. "Your damn flirting, your stupid good looks, and your stubbornness! You just drive me crazy!" she exclaimed, making Zack blush sheepishly. He tended to have those aforementioned affects on most people. "...But I love you; with all of my heart." She finished and their lips met as they shared a very passionate tongue kiss, Lips meeting lips, and tongues meeting tongues gracefully and longingly.

"Whew!" Maddie let out, once they finally broke apart, a dazed look on her face. "I could definitely get use to that." She smiled, blissfully.

"Good because it's gonna happen a lot." Zack smiled and Maddie just stared at him for a moment in thought.

"I really am sorry about earlier." She said, lazily running her fingers through Zack's bangs and looking into his blue eyes.

"It's alright." Zack sighed. "Am I your boyfriend now?" he questioned.

"If you'll have me." Maddie answered, deciding that it was finally Zack's time to call the shots. She had been calling them for over four years, and badly at that.

"Then all is forgiven" he grinned happily as he firmly gripped Maddie's butt squeezing it slightly before abruptly lifting her from the ground in one swift move. He crashed his lips into hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they shared a very passionate tongue kiss.

"God you drive me crazy when you do stuff like that." Maddie breathed out, deeply aroused and immediately reminded of the previous night in the lobby and their time in the closet only minutes ago.

"You just drive me crazy." Zack echoed, grinning from ear to ear.

They shared another passionate kiss. They were finally together. Maddie was with Zack and she was truly in love. He was her best friend, he was the man she fantasized about, and he was the man she loved. He was truly her soul mate. And Zack was **finally** with the woman of his dreams. It had taken him four years but Zack was finally with her, and he had decided that Maddie was well worth the long wait.

Zack sucked in a breath as he felt Maddie reach down and gently but effectively grip his hard member in the middle of their passionate kiss.

"Make love to me Zack…I feel like I've been waiting forever…Make love to me." The blonde beauty breathed out.

Zack smirked, her lacy voice sounding like sweet music to him and the words she spoke were fantastic lyrics to go with it!

'Make love to me.'

The words echoed in Zack's head for a few moments. Well worth the wait!!! She drove him absolutely crazy!

**Author's note:**** I really hope that you all liked this. I really worked really hard on it. It was hard. I was trying to keep that fire and passion that has been between Zaddie since the start of this story, but I also had to resolve things so yes it was difficult. I hope you were satisfied with the end result though. I would greatly appreciate your reviews and feedback since I am not so sure how you liked this ending. Please let me know if you have the time! I can't thank you enough for taking an interest in this story and reading it, putting it on alert, and reviewing for it. It has meant the world to me! If you have the time, check out my Zaddie threeshot in the works "A series of emotions" or the David Henrie/ Selena Gomez story which is posted on a different site. Here's the link: ****.com/2009/03/29/a-disney-dreaming-fan-story/****. Please review for this last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this and God bless!**


End file.
